Un Ángel Condenado
by yeszcullen
Summary: Edward salva a Bella -la joya más preciada del Paraíso en la Tierra- de ser abusada, pero su misión era arruinarla y llevarla con él al Averno. Ahora él es un ángel de la oscuridad y ella un ángel de la guarda, el cielo le es prohibido a Edward, así que ¿cómo hará para olvidarse de Bella? Cuando ella esta decidida a salvarlo con la ayuda de su familia. EPOV mini-fic/Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**DISFRUTEN DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ME TIENE ENCANTADA. DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, LAS CUALES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ, ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**DISFRUTEN DE ANGELWARD.**

**DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE, DIALOGO O HISTORIA DE CREPÚSCULO ES OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES MÍO.**

**.-.**

**Summary completo****: **Edward es un ángel de la luz que cayó en la tentación; pero hay más que solamente haber fallado. Ahora, pagando por sus pecados, Edward es un ángel de la oscuridad bajo las ordenes de la Reina del Averno, Rosalie. Edward se encuentra con una nueva misión, una misión tan importante que es imposible que no la cumpla. Bella es su objetivo, una simple humana ante el Mundo, pero un tesoro para el Paraíso. Tiene que hacerla caer en el pecado, y para lograrlo volverá a la Tierra; lo que nunca esperó fue caer de una distinta manera. Cuando Bella es asaltada y casi violada, Edward no puede resistirse y la salva, enviando a Bella a su destino, el Paraíso. ¿Cómo hará Edward de regreso al Averno para controlarse, cómo hará Bella en el Paraíso para salvar a Edward con la ayuda de su familia y un ejercito de ángeles de la Guarda?

**Son siete pecados capitales: Lujuria, Pereza, Gula, Ira, Envidia, Avaricia, Soberbia. ¿Caerías en las redes del pecado si fuera Edward quien te enredara? ¿Con cual de ellos caerías?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Estaba sentado allí, observando desde un lugar muy favorable, a miles de metros de altura, y aun así, veía a todo como si yo estuviera allá abajo con _todos_, en lugar de hormigas como debería si fuera normal. Aunque en realidad nunca había sido del todo humano.

Sonreí. Humano, ¡ja!

Era el hijo de un ángel de la _luz_, Carlisle Cullen y su hermosa y demasiado buena esposa, Esme, que era mí madre. Y una fastidiosa hermana menor, Alice.

Todos ellos eran ángeles de la luz, entregados totalmente a su "trabajo" como ángeles de la guarda. Cuidando y acompañando cada pequeño paso que diera el humano bajo su cuidado, cada suspiro, cada pestañeo, cada palabra y pensamiento. Todo para mantenerlos en el "buen" camino para poder llegar al tan ansiado paraíso y descanso eterno.

Bueno, déjenme decirles, había vivido toda mi vida allí y nunca fui más feliz o estuve más complacido hasta que lo dejé y conocí el mundo humano.

Era obvio que no seguía allí, pero tampoco en el deseado paraíso de aquellos humanos aburridos que mantenían una vida sosa y llena de predictibilidad para ganarse el cielo. Yendo a misa todos los domingos, confesando sus insignificantes pecados, cumpliendo sus penitencias, rezando... allí estaba yo y mi trabajo.

Así es, Edward Cullen, hijo de ángeles de la luz, convertido en un ángel de la oscuridad encargado de hacer fallar a los guardianes de inútiles humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces?<strong>

**Estaré esperando sus comentarios, y gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

**Con cariño, Yessica.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Tuve una idea, he seguido escribiendo un poco entre mi tiempo libre algo de esta historia, y la idea que tuve es subir capítulos cortos... acabo de leer una historia que llevaba 125 capítulos, pero eran cortos, espero les guste de esta manera, aunque no prometo actualizar muy seguido, ya que estoy un poco más concentrada en "Déjame ser el chico de tus sueños".**

**Espero que disfruten este primer vistazo a nuestro angelito favorito! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS<strong>

¡Rayos!

Esto era mil veces – sino más – mejor que hacerlo con una humana. Sentía cada parte de mí cuerpo arder, y era ardor del bueno. Nada como aquel fuego al que éramos sometidos aquí abajo. Tampoco era como si me importara demasiado, valía la pena el sufrimiento comparado con el placer obtenido. Claro ejemplo era el placer que me estaba brindando tan fácilmente Tanya.

Oh, Tanya... era el _angelito_ más caliente y sexy que había por aquí. Había visto a muchas chicas en la Tierra, pero nada como ella. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que estaba aquí. Había sido un poco, bueno, muy traviesa durante su vida. Lo cual no me molestaba en absoluto, estaba disfrutándolo, no me podía quejar.

Tanya era lo que se podía llamar una bomba sexy; tenía cabello rubio y largo, que caía en ondas con un tono fresa coqueto, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul frío y sin emoción, tenía el cuerpo de una supermodelo, aunque me atrevía a asegurar que era mucho más ardiente, unos labios que sabían muy bien que hacer, como moverse... unas largas y suaves piernas, manos pequeñas pero seguras; sin ataduras, ese era el tipo de relación que buscaba. Era el tipo de mujer con el que me encantaría cometer toda clase de pecados antes de morir. Solo que ahora no tenía nada que perder, ya estaba en el infierno.

Gruñí cuando sentí sus labios donde más los quería. Tanya era muy habilidosa, y hermosa. Solo había una mujer más que era más hermosa que ella, Rosalie.

Claro, era imposible superar la belleza de Rosalie, siendo ella misma la Reina del Infierno, ese era su trabajo. Tener una hermosura incomparable e insuperable, muy difícil de resistir, cosa que era comprensible.

Ella era la descripción perfecta de belleza. El sueño de todos los hombres, los cuales visitaba muy seguido.

Tenía una profunda mirada de un extraño color púrpura, ojos enmarcados de pestañas espesas y voluminosas – aunque eso no era lo único voluminoso en ella – y unas cejas que arqueaban su mirada perfectamente. Cabello de un rubio brillante y casi cegador, ondulado y tan largo que llegaba a su cintura. Una cintura diminuta, y más curvas de las que un hombre pudiera desear. Sí, era el pecado en su absoluta presencia.

No realmente mí tipo... aunque no era _tan_ diferente de Tanya. Pero en realidad no pensaba meterme con la Reina de la Oscuridad, ni aunque no me quedara de otra. Ella era la jefa.

Rodé mis ojos, la _jefa_ estaba llamándome ahora mismo. Podía sentirla buscándome. Esto era algo en verdad beneficioso.

No había mucha perdida de tiempo.

Me aparté de Tanya de un tirón, gruñendo y maldiciendo ante la falta de contacto. Bueno, tendría tiempo para volver a lo que habíamos estado haciendo antes de la interrupción.

"Vete, Tanya," le dije de mal humor.

Tanya simplemente me ignoró, y desapareció. Bien.

Dicho y hecho, Rosalie apareció frente a mí unos segundos después, en toda su gloria, lo usual en ella. Su conjunto no podía ser más sensual; seguramente tenía algún objetivo que dañar y recibir pronto aquí abajo.

No necesitaba mostrar _demasiado_, ese no era una necesidad para ella. Traía puestos unos pantalones de cuero negro que se amoldaban a su figura a la perfección y una blusa roja con el escote justo, sin mostrar de más ni muy poco. Sí, cualquier hombre caería a sus pies si quería en este momento.

Rosalie levantó una de sus perfectas cejas, con una expresión desdeñosa; sabía que estaba mirando con atención sus atributos.

No me podía acostar con ella, pero podía ver. Se lo había dicho ya otras veces.

"¿Qué necesitas, Rosalie?"

Me molestaba cuando llegaba con nuevas misiones, en especial cuando eran con humanos fáciles de arrastrar al lado del mal. Lo sabía, y aun así, seguía dándomelos.

Todavía podía recordar con claridad como era _querer_ proteger a una persona buena, que siempre estuviera intentando mantenerse en la línea del bien, sin pasarse a la del mal. _Cuidarlos_ de aquellos ángeles de la oscuridad, con sus penetrantes y frías miradas, esas alas que los llevaban a donde sean, que los hacían terroríficos a quienes podían verlos. Ahora era uno de ellos.

No me importaba, estaba bastante contento con la vida que había elegido. Lo único molesto era mi familia.

Carlisle Cullen había muerto hace 200 años en Londres, asesinado. Había mantenido la vida de un santo, casi, tanto que había llegado directo al cielo, y décadas después lo habían declarado Jefe o _Guía_ – como preferían llamarlo – de los ángeles de la guarda. Allí había conocido a Esme, un hermoso ángel, que como él, había mantenido una vida tan pura que había sido designada ángel guardián desde un principio. Se habían enamorado tan rápido que ni se habían dado cuenta.

Aun no estaba _seguro_ de que tan bueno o "correcto" era que dos ángeles de la luz _follaran_ o hicieran el _amor_.

No era como si quisiera pensar en mis padres mientras lo hacían, así que nunca le había puesto mucho pensamiento. Ni siquiera ahora, no era un pervertido.

Así que, cuando Carlisle y Esme tuvieron a Alice, mí hermana menor, decidieron que al estar crecida y lo bastante madura, nos enviarían a ambos a la Tierra para conocer a los humanos mejor, y ayudarlos de forma más directa y efectiva.

¡No sabían entonces que error sería ese!

Estaba seguro que de haberlo sabido, me habrían atado y obligado a permanecer en el cielo con ellos, mientras Alice cumplía con su parte del trabajo obedientemente.

Lo acepto, el mal me había atrapado fácilmente.

O más exactos, Rosalie me había arrastrado – sin mucho esfuerzo, que digamos – hacia el lado oscuro. Caí sin remordimientos en el pecado, e hice a Rosalie la malvada más complacida del Universo, en más de una sola forma.

No era completamente mí culpa, o quizá sí lo era. No iba a aceptar ninguna de las dos. Alice había sido quien insistió hasta convencer a nuestros padres de mandarnos un _tiempo_ a la Tierra. Alice quería conocer la vida humana de más cerca antes de comenzar su trabajo – misión, como la llamaba – encomendada. Quería saber de primera mano como se comportaba la gente, que los alejaba del buen camino, como vivían, en que creían y un millar de cosas más que no me importaba demasiado para recordar ahora.

Sí, por ella, habíamos vivido en la Tierra. Por ella, y el plan inicial de Carlisle y Esme, algo que había mantenido oculto de Alice. Dejándola creer que aunque se negaran aparentemente, le darían lo que quería. Algo manipuladores para unos ángeles de la luz.

Al menos le tenía una cosa de que estar agradecido. Aun recordaba sus lloriqueos finales, antes que Carlisle y Esme se rindieran y dieran su permiso.

"_¡Por favor, papi!"_ la niña consentida rogaba a Carlisle, dando brinquitos como si aún fuera un angelito de cinco años. _"¡Anda! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Por favor! ¿Sí?"_

Yo mismo me estaba enfadando. Alice podía ser una molestia en el trasero si se lo proponía, o aunque no se lo propusiera. Carlisle y Esme voltearon a verme, como sí la idea hubiera sido yo. Ja, claro. ¡Yo ni siquiera quería ir!

Y sabía que sí Carlisle y Esme accedían, yo tendría que ir para cuidar de mí hermanita.

"_Ni lo piensen,"_ les había advertido, pero la duendecilla que llamaban ángel de la guarda arrancó su atención de mí hacia ella.

"_Es perfecto. Tengo que vivir entre ellos, conocerlos para así poder cuidarlos mejor, papi,"_ Alice había seguido en su insistencia. _"Edward estará conmigo todo el tiempo. Y volveremos preparados para empezar con nuestra misión."_

YO estaba preparado, pero seguía esperando por mí inmadura hermana.

A veces me preguntaba sí en verdad éramos hermanos. Quizá las adopciones eran permitidas también en el paraíso, ¿cierto?

"_No lo sé,"_ Esme había sido la más difícil de convencer, pero Carlisle había ayudado.

Estaba seguro, que de haber sabido en lo que me convertiría, nunca hubiera permitido que Alice y yo dejáramos el paraíso.

Alice había rogado hasta el cansancio, y Esme y Carlisle habían cedido.

Nos habían aconsejado, hablado una y otra vez sobre algunas de las cosas que nos esperarían al bajar a la Tierra, de que nos debíamos cuidar y un montón más de idioteces que ahora adoraba. Claro, la única que había seguido tales consejos al pie de la letra, había sido Alice; aun las seguía. Yo simplemente había estado cansado y enfadado. Las emociones y la diversión que causaban en mí todas esas cosas _malas_ o _prohibidas_ me habían jalado hacia el lado _oscuro_, como le llamaban a mí hogar ahora.

"_Esto es tan emocionante,"_ Alice y su usual forma de ser burbujeante estaban regocijándose mientras "bajábamos" a la Tierra. _"Apenas puedo creer que mamá y papá nos hayan dejado venir."_

Yo solo había respondido con _ajas _y con _mmm_ o con un seco _claro_. Alice ni siquiera había notado que no le prestaba mucha atención.

"_Vamos a pasarla muy bien, hermano,"_ su voz seguía subiendo de volumen, y der ser posible, estaba seguro que me hubiera dado una jaqueca. _"Estaremos muy preparados para cuando regresemos al Cielo, podremos cuidar de la persona que nos sea asignada como reales Ángeles de la guarda."_

"_Ya quiero llegar,"_

"_Tenemos esta oportunidad,"_

"_Papá y mamá estarán muy orgullosos,"_

"_Gracias por venir conmigo,"_

Eso y mucho más siguió repitiendo hasta el cansancio. Solo pretendía escucharla la mitad del tiempo. Por suerte, Alice estaba demasiado ocupada brincando arriba y abajo mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más a la Tierra.

Carlisle y Esme nos habían explicado como estarían las cosas al llegar, para que no tuviéramos problema alguno.

Alice y yo teníamos a nuestro alcance una gran – _gran_ era decir poco – suma de dinero a nuestra disposición; lo cual Alice encontraba tonto, creía que debíamos trabajar para conseguir dinero. _Yo_ creía que eso era tonto. Un departamento con todas las cosas que pudiéramos necesitar, incluso aquellas que no tuviéramos necesidad de usar. Otra cosa más que Alice consideraba tonto. De nuevo, yo no. Quizá por esa razón había sido _yo_ y no mí hermana quien cayó en el lado equivocado del camino. Pero estaba para nada arrepentido de mis decisiones.

Me reí, recordando todas las cosas que habían pasado.

Habíamos tenido un poco de dificultades al principio. Alice y yo nunca habíamos sido humanos, como Carlisle y Esme, que habían nacido humanos y al fallecer, se habían convertido en ángeles. Nosotros éramos producto de su _amor_, así que nunca fuimos humanos. No teníamos idea de que era vivir como una persona en la Tierra. Teníamos que comer, ir al baño, bañarnos, esforzarnos por recordar… cuidarnos de no golpearnos o lastimarnos para _no_ llorar; lo cual era demasiado fácil de lograr, dado que no estábamos acostumbrados. Escuché llorar a Alice muchas veces más de las que podría contar. Los ángeles no podían llorar; o no tenían porque llorar, más bien.

Alice apenas tenía veinte años de vida, yo ya tenía casi cuarenta; aunque lucíamos mucho más jóvenes, los años no se cuentan de la misma en ángeles que en los humanos. Así que mi hermana decidió que entráramos a la Universidad para conocer un poco más.

Y así lo hicimos. Primer gran error. Y sin nadie que nos aconsejara, no teníamos idea a que abismo nos dirigíamos. La vida de los universitarios, en el territorio de los Estados Unidos de América era completamente diferente a cualquier otro lugar que hubiéramos elegido; totalmente diferente, incluso, de cómo nos hubiéramos imaginado encontraríamos.

"_Creo que vamos encaminados correctamente,"_ Alice me había preguntado el día que habíamos decidido ir a la escuela por primera vez en nuestras vidas. _"¿No crees, Edward?"_

Yo solo había asentido. Y Alice tomaba mi antipatía como estar de acuerdo con ella.

Primer paso: ir a la Universidad. Hecho.

Segundo paso: estudiar y romperse la cabeza. Hecho.

Tercer paso: tener a cientos de chicas detrás de mí. Hecho.

Cuarto paso: cuidar a mí hermana de los cientos de chicos tras ella, y luego darles una lección de cómo tratarla. Hecho.

_¡Era mi hermana después de todo!_

Quinto paso: recibir y aceptar invitaciones a fiestas. Hecho.

Sexto paso: descuidar mis estudios – falsos, claro – por parrandear. Hecho.

Séptimo paso: mí primer beso. Hecho.

Octavo paso: mi primera cita. Hecho.

Noveno paso: tomar mi primera bebida alcohólica. Hecho.

Decimo paso: probar el cigarro. Hecho.

Onceavo paso: tener sexo con una chica después de parrandear en una noche de escuela. Hecho.

Doceavo paso: gustarme todo lo que hice y repetirlo. Hecho.

Decimotercero paso: encontrar a Rosalie. Hecho.

Había sido un proceso más o menos corto. No había pensado demasiado en lo que hacía. Mi excusa al principio había sido el de conocer las razones por la que "bueno" chicos caían en la tentación. Pero desafortunadamente – no estaba seguro de quien – había comprendido y me había gustado. Allí había sido cuando conocí a Rosalie, la Reina de la Oscuridad. Aunque nadie tenía idea de quién era realmente. Claro, que ella me había hecho caer mucho más rápido, sabiendo a la perfección quien y que era yo.

"_¿Por qué querrías seguir donde siempre has estado, Edward?"_ Rosalie me había dicho seductivamente, sonriendo traviesa y coquetamente. Era imposible resistirse a tal imagen de belleza. Había estado tan sorprendido y en shock cuando la había escuchado susurrar esas palabras en mí oído, que apenas había sentido los estremecimientos recorriendo mí cuerpo como reacción a ella.

"_Sé quién eres,"_ su voz era como la miel, con el justo toque de picante. _"Pero más importante, se quien quieres ser. Yo te puedo ayudar."_

Oh, y que ayuda había recibido de ella.

"_¿Qué rayos?"_

Rosalie había sonreído de una forma que había derretido todo mi interior. _"No pienses, solo siente."_

Y luego, me había besado como ninguna otra chica humana hubiera podido, ni siquiera hubieran logrado causar en mí un poco de lo que Rosalie había hecho.

Supe en ese mismo instante que estaba arruinado, y no me importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Así que, qué les pareció? ¿Empezamos bien?<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, y ojalá me dejen algunos comentarios para saberlo!**

**GRACIAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**De nuevo aquí, al pronto pero les prometí capítulos cortos, recuerden :)**

**Este ya lo tenía listo desde hace mucho, cuando aún planeaba hacer capítulos largos, pero después de esto, tardaré un poco más.**

**DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. ALAS NEGRAS<strong>

Aun podía claramente recordar todas y cada una de las cosas, las emociones completamente nuevas y extrañas que Rosalie estaba causando en mí. Eso estaba prohibido ahora, pero no me impedía pensar en ello. No me iba a permitir involucrarme con ella, era algo así como mi jefa.

Alice, claro, había sentido algo raro en ella. Nunca, _nunca_ había confiado absolutamente en Rosalie; con justa razón, la verdad. Desde la primera vez había intuido que había algo malo en ella. Pero no era malo, era bueno, _muy_ bueno. Ella, como nadie más, había entendido jamás la razón que había tenido para tal cambio tan radical. Tampoco lo iba a saber, no tenía porqué saberlo.

Era algo que no podía ocultar de Rosalie, pero de mis padres y Alice sí. Algo bueno había salido de nuestra visita a la Tierra; ellos nunca se enterarían de qué habíamos hecho, al menos que nosotros se lo dijéramos.

Y eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

"_Aléjate de ella, Edward,"_ Alice me había rogado más de una vez. _"No me agrada. Hay algo raro en ella."_

Yo solo me había reído en respuesta, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto. _"No empieces, Al."_

"_Pero hermano..."_

"_Déjalo así, Alice."_

Alice solamente había rodado sus ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo al que ya anhelaba volver en ese momento. Había tenido que retrasar ese regreso varias veces. Otra cosa que había hecho sospechar a Alice, porque al principio era yo quien no había querido en absoluto hacer esta visita, y era ella quien había insistido hasta convencerme u obligarme, sería más correcto.

Nunca iba a perdonarme lo que había pasado, no iba a dejar la Tierra, no aun al menos, por eso le había sacado la vuelta a Alice al respecto.

Esa chica...

Jane Watson, apenas había tenido 18 años, recién llegada de un pequeño pueblo de Washington, Por Angeles. Había sido la única chica de la Universidad de California que no se había lanzado a mí, simplemente me había mirado tímidamente desde una distancia considerable entre nosotros, y luego esa sonrisa tímida que me había dedicado, me había jalado hacia ella. Había ignorado por completo al grupo de chicas que me rodeaban. Ni siquiera me había importado, solo quería llegar a ella. Un ángel, definitivamente sería un hermoso ángel cuando su hora llegara. La cual nunca me hubiera imaginado llegara tan pronto.

Ese cabello rubio, oscuro, que había enmarcado su dulce rostro, libre de maquillaje, lleno de perfección, dulzura, pureza, sus ojos eran puerta a su alma, la cual estaba libre de todo el pecado del que yo ya había empezado a rodearme.

A ella no le importaba. Lo había escuchado todo, y no le importaba. Y yo no pude haber sido más feliz. Ella era una buena razón para ser un ángel del bien, un ángel de la luz que pudiera cuidarla y acompañara las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, eran por personas como ellas que nosotros existíamos, la razón por la que Alice había querido viajar a la Tierra para recordarse que aun había gente buena que valía la pena cuidar y salvar. Guiarla a una tierra mejor, una tierra donde la volvería a encontrar.

Sus ojos siempre me habían mirado con sabiduría, como si supiera que necesitaba de la luz de nuevo, alejarme de los errores que había cometido tontamente.

La sonrisa que me había dedicado siempre me había derretido, me había convencido de cualquier cosa, si me la hubiera pedido. No había nada que le hubiera negado. Nada. Y ella lo sabía, aun así nunca usaba el poder que tenía sobre mí. Era diferente, buena, pura. Pero había cometido un error significante.

Enamorarse de mí.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haber cometido tal error?

"_Eres genial, Edward,"_ Jane me había dicho una noche, después de reír tanto que lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos marrones, por un tonto chiste que había contado.

Le había respondido con una sonrisa. _"Exageras. No soy genial."_

Jane también había sonreído. _"Lo eres. Y muy, muy _especial_ para mí, ¿lo sabes?"_

En ese momento, había sentido un nudo en la garganta.

Jane había alzado su mano, y la había colocado gentilmente en mí mejilla, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de sus labios. _"Eres gentil... dulce... inteligente... divertido... respetuoso... eres _bueno_, Edward."_

"_¿Cómo no podrías ser especial para mí?"_ sus ojos habían tomado ese tono brillante al hablar de mí. _"Nada de lo que hayas hecho podrá cambiar mí forma de verte. No me importa."_

Yo había estado sin habla, mudo. ¿Qué le decía a alguien después de eso?

Una sonrisa resplandeciente había hecho brillar su rostro. _"Te amo."_

Sacudí el recuerdo de mí mente. Era demasiado doloroso recordar ese momento. Ni siquiera había podido responderle como ella se merecía. Pero a ella no le había importado, solo quería dar, no recibir.

"_Es tan linda, Edward,"_ la voz de mí hermana llenó el espacio que dejé en blanco.

Había sacudido la cabeza. _"¿Y? No es como si hubiera posibilidad alguna, Alice."_

Alice había discrepado de inmediato. _"¿Por qué no?"_

Suspiré profundamente. _"Alice, por favor. Ella es una _humana_, yo _no_. Lo más probable es que ella viva una larga y pacifica vida aquí en la Tierra, hasta que sea hora de que vaya al cielo. Porque no hay forma de que termine en otro lugar. Esta destinada a ser feliz con alguien más, y yo solo estoy interfiriendo."_

"_¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?"_ Alice había insistido. _"Apenas tiene 18 años... quizá ustedes..."_

"_No, nada de nosotros."_

Nunca, nunca me iba a perdonar el haber hecho eso aquella noche. Ni siquiera pude salvarla. Solo tenía 18 años, ¡por Dios!

Gruñí, toda la rabia dirigida a un gran Señor en el Paraíso, por haber permitido tal cosa que pasara. Algo que jamás iba a poder entender.

Y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza otra vez.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas tener la cabeza en blanco, espantar todos los pensamientos, recuerdos, todo aquello que me recordara mi razón de estar aquí. Aunque no era tan mala idea recordarlo, tener en mente siempre porqué estaba aquí, porqué había buscado a Rosalie, porqué mi decisión de no volverla Paraíso jamás.

"_¿Estas seguro, Edward?"_ Rosalie me preguntaba, en mi mente, con voz seductora.

Pero yo ya no sentía nada. _"Seguro."_

"_La ultima vez parecías algo renuente a aceptar mi propuesta,"_ el recuerdo invadiendo mi mente en cuanto lo dijo.

"_Lo sé,"_ le había respondido. _"Pero cambié de opinión."_

Rosalie había dicho _"Hmm,"_ en un murmullo. _"No te puedo tomar así nada más. Necesito una prueba, Edward. ¿Estas dispuesto a todo?"_

No había sido muy difícil lograr pasar esa estúpida prueba que Rosalie me había puesto, y mi deseo se había cumplido.

"_¡No! ¿Qué hiciste, Edward?"_ la voz chillante de Alice me había exigido, alarmada y asustada.

Mis ojos la habían visto con una nueva luz.

"_Bueno... creo que ahora mis alas ya no serán blancas, _hermanita._"_

Y había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews! Y espero que me dejen sus comentarios a ver que les pareció este.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí con el siguiente capítulo, este les parecerá uno mini, pero era necesario, es más para llenar este vacío antes de pasar a lo bueno, además entenderemos un poco más a Edward y lo qué hace, y cómo lo hace! :P**

**Bella se acerca, no se preocupen...**

**DISCLAIMER: ****CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. PECADOS CAPITALES<strong>

Había desaparecido para llegar a mi propio infierno. Merecía estar en este lugar, sufrir con aquellos a los que condenaba a sufrir cuando caían en mis garras, aquellos demasiado débiles para seguir en el buen camino, y aquellos que lo buscaban con ganas, y también aquellos que sin buscarlo – por no creer su existencia – se condenaban sin mucha ayuda de mí parte.

Rápidamente me había convertido en el favorito de nuestra Reina. Y pasaba la mayor parte de mí tiempo caminando entre los humanos, buscando una nueva victima. Mujer, hombre, anciano, niño, niña... si, esos eran los favoritos de Rosalie.

Siete pecados capitales.

_Lujuria._

Definitivamente era el más fácil, y con el que la mayoría caían.

_Pereza_.

Este era con el que menos me molestaba, pero no fallaba si me lo proponía.

_Gula._

Si, este también era tan fácil de imponer.

_Ira._

Casi reí en voz alta, otro que me hacía demasiado fácil el trabajo cuando me decidía a usarlo.

_Envidia._

Fácil, fácil, era tan fácil manipular a los humanos con este.

_Avaricia._

Este era mi mejor arma en contra de los hombres. Caían rápidamente en esta trampa.

_Soberbia._

Y este último, en absoluto difícil de conseguir; más cuando era mezclado con todos los demás.

Sí, los humanos tenían más debilidades que nada, y eso jugaba a mí favor todo el tiempo. Hasta ahora, no había fallado ninguna vez, y dudaba que fuera a fallar alguna vez. Los genes de mis angelicales padres me había dotado de una apariencia imposible de resistir, y la gente – especialmente, las mujeres – caían rápidamente por las mentiras. Si, este era definitivamente un juego más divertido que el ser _bueno_.

Estaba seguro que esta nueva _misión_ que Rosalie me estaba confiando sería fácil, siempre lo eran. Rosalie no me escuchaba; quería un reto, algo que me tomara tiempo y esfuerzo.

Aunque, ¿Qué diferencia haría? Sabía que al final siempre caían, sucumbían ante cualquier pecado en el que los influyera.

Esta no sería la excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>El siguiente capítulo saldrá pronto, ya esta listo, así que no coman ansias!<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Me alegra que les este gustando :)**

**Así que... ¿qué les parece si me dejan un poco de amor? Porque este amor es en realidad para que Edward siga murmurando en mi oído, contandome su historia, para que ustedes la conozcan! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Sorpresa sorpresa!**

**Decidí por petición de casi todos que subiera el nuevo capítulo, y me dije "¿Por qué rayos no? ¡Ya esta listo!"**

**Así que aquí lo tienen.**

**Disfrútenlo, y les aviso, se viene llegando lo bueno.**

**DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. NUEVA <strong>**MISIÓN**

Ya era tiempo de conocer a esta _afortunada_ persona que tendría el placer de conocerme, solo para llevarlo a la perdición.

"¿Ahora quién?"

Estaba desesperado – repentinamente – por escuchar quien era la nueva victima. Me estaba cansando de esperar a que Rosalie se decidiera a mandarme de regreso.

"No comas ansias, Edward," Rosalie murmuró tranquilamente, con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Gruñí. Llevaba esperando dos años; aunque claro que dos años eran como dos días, incluso como dos horas.

Rosalie sonrió. "Esta vez no será fácil."

Resoplé en respuesta. ¿Hablaba en serio? Los humanos eran malditamente fáciles.

La humanidad se estaba perdiendo, hundiéndose sin necesitar mucho de nuestra ayuda, la de los ángeles de la oscuridad. Los ángeles de la guarda estaban cada vez más cerca de ser capaces de llorar y eso complacía mucho a nuestra Reina. El mal y su semilla era tan fácilmente sembrada que se estaba volviendo casi una molestia. No había retos. Nada.

"Hablo en serio," Rosalie me aseguró, su voz mortalmente seria. Escuché con más atención. "Tu próxima victima es prácticamente un santo. El cielo ganará demasiado si fallas. Y eso no puede pasar por ningún motivo, Edward. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Rodé los ojos.

Sentí entonces un fuerte dolor recorrerme, terminando tan repentinamente como empezó.

Miré a Rosalie con furia. "¿Qué rayos, Rosalie?"

"No me estas tomando en serio," gruñó Rosalie. "Lo puedo ver claramente."

"No-" Rosalie me interrumpió.

"Esa chica es casi una monja, Edward. Tiene ganado el cielo desde el instante en que fue concebida. Su destino siempre ha sido el maldito paraíso," su voz sonaba cada vez más molesta. "Y tu trabajo… es traerla aquí. Si la arruinamos a ella, arruinaremos a cualquiera. No ha caído con nadie. Mi último recurso eres tú. Así que ni pienses en fallarme."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Sabes que no lo haré. Lo juro."

Rosalie sonrió con desdén. "No jures en vano, Edward, es pecado."

Escuché perfectamente la burla en sus palabras.

"Como si me importara," respondí con indiferencia. "¿Quién es la afortunada?"

Estaba impaciente por empezar. De verdad esperaba que esta chica fuera un reto.

Iba a caer, de eso me encargaría yo.

"¿Entonces?"

Rosalie sonrió con malicia, sus ojos brillando con aquella maldad que me había helado la sangre antes de saber quien era, y su voz sonaba anti-naturalmente maldita.

"Bella Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Wujuju... al menos ya sabemos quién es la nueva "víctima" de Edward :)<strong>

**Creo que ya debían imaginarlo, y por si quieren tener una idea de qué pasará de aquí en adelante lean de nuevo el prologo o el summary de la historia!**

**Dejenme algo de amor, ya saben para animar a Edward a seguir lanzandome ideas a la cabeza!**

**Gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Creo que es y no es una sorpresa esta actualización. Las buenas noticias son que ya tenía escrito este capítulo - por eso lo actualicé tan rápido. Las malas son que ahora si es el último que ya tenía listo, ahora empezaré a escribir desde cero, así que será un poco más lento, y al mismo tiempo no, ya saben que decidí que los capítulos serán cortos como han visto, así que eso hace el proceso un poco más rápido :)**

**Espero disfruten este capítulo.**

****DISCLAIMER: ****CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. EL NOMBRE ES REVELADO<strong>

"¿Bella Swan?" pregunté escéptico. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ese es su nombre?"

Rosalie entrecerró sus ojos. No le gustaba cuando me burlaba de lo que decía.

"Isabella Marie Swan, para ser exactos," me respondió fríamente.

Miré la seriedad en sus ojos y tono, así que me calmé y puse lo más serio que podía. Nunca tomaba en serio estas misiones y ella lo sabía, no tenía idea cual era su problema. Quizá esto en verdad era muy importante para Rosalie. Y eso significaba que esta misión no era como las otras. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Ya era hora de que me diera algo que valiera la pena.

"De acuerdo," murmuré, mirándola a los ojos. "Ahora estoy escuchando atentamente, continúa."

Me miró con una furia que habría hecho temblar a cualquier otro. "Espero que así sea. Porque créeme cuando te digo que esto no será en absoluto fácil."

Resoplé, pero Rosalie me ignoró, continuando.

"Bella tiene 20 años, esta estudiando Literatura Inglesa. Se podría decir que es una cerebrito. Tiene un promedio perfecto en la Universidad, siempre esta sumergida en algún libro, nunca y cuando nunca, me refiero a que _nunca, jamás_ sale en citas. Nació en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, Washington. Sus padres tenían un matrimonio perfecto, que me encargué de destruir personalmente, pero eso no la arruinó. No resiente a ninguno de sus padres.

"Es muy tímida y seria, nunca sale a fiestas, ni siquiera a un bar un viernes por la noche.

"Tiene…"

¿Qué clase de vida llevaba esta chica?

"… una amiga que podría ayudarte, Jessica Stanley – lo contrario a ella, por eso no entiendo como es que son amigas – y otra que podría dificultar las cosas, Angela Weber – que es muy parecido a ella, excepto que ella sí sale, tiene un novio llamado Ben Cheney – la conoce desde Phoenix, donde vivió un tiempo con su madre."

Jessica, Angela, Ben… los mantendría vigilados.

"No te daré más," Rosalie siguió. "Quiero que tú te encargues de conocerla más y así encuentras sus debilidades, las que te harán ganártela y arruinarla, ¿entiendes?"

Asentí. "¿Algo más?"

Rosalie negó. "Si hay algo más te lo haré saber."

"¿Cuándo comenzaré?"

Estaba ansioso por regresar a la Tierra, habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez. Dos años desde que Jane…

Sacudí la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarme.

No podía permitirme que Rosalie viera esta parte de mi, que aun me afectaba porque no confiaría esta misión en mi. Y lo lograría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Empujaría esos recuerdos a la esquina más recóndita de mi mente. Pero era difícil, solo dos años que aun parecían dos días, dos horas.

Ella debió de tener un buen ángel de la guarda, uno que no dejara que le pasara eso a ella. No lo merecía.

Espera, un ángel de la guarda.

Debía conocer a su ángel, si llevaba veinte años con ella.

"Prepárate, porque en cualquier momento puedes irte," Rosalie me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Claro, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"¿Quién es su ángel de la guarda?"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios, no cuestan nada y me hacen feliz a mí y a ustedes porque sigo escribiendo!**

**Gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews, me han puesto en favoritos y en sus alertas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí paso de carrerita a dejarles el sexto capítulo de nuestra historia. Espero les guste y lo disfruten. El tiempo me permitió escribir este capítulo rápido, una de las ventajas de que sean capítulos cortos =D**

****DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. PRIMERA DIFICULTAD<strong>

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo detrás de Rosalie, los rayos alocados, golpeando varias piedras que el Averno ofrecía como muralla, el fuego feroz frente a mí, como un fondo escalofriante que mostraba el verdadero significado de lo que era el Infierno, nada tenía de parecido a las tontas y absurdas imágenes que los humanos en su ingenuidad mostraban. O quizá eso era lo que querían creer.

Alcé una ceja a Rosalie, que me observaba cuidadosamente.

El sonoro ruido se detuvo por un momento, y Rosalie finalmente respondió. "Lo conoces muy bien, Edward."

Su respuesta y el tono de su voz – arrogante, aunque no era raro – me hicieron dudar. "¿Quién es?"

"Emmett McCarty, ¿te suena?"

Su rostro se tornó en una mascara de arrogancia al pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Ya no era mi hermano. Tragué con dificultad el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, retirando los ojos por un segundo, solo para ser forzado antes que yo mismo volteara a verla por un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Gruñí. "Es el único que se me ha escapado," Rosalie me recordó, sus ojos enfurecidos. "Más te vale que no arruine mis planes. Recuerda que ya no es tu hermano, eres un ángel oscuro ahora, no un ángel _divino_," pronunció la última palabra como si fuera basura.

La miré con desdén. "Me encargaré de él, no te preocupes."

Rosalie resopló. "Prepárate, y te veré en dos días," con eso desapareció.

Tomé un profundo respiro.

Emmett McCarty. Era bueno, pero con un poco de suerte no sería lo suficientemente bueno para hacerme fallar.

Fijando la mirada hacia el frente, sin ver nada especifico, simplemente dejando que los recuerdos llenaran mi mente, me olvidé por un momento de quien había resultado ser el ángel de la guarda de Bella Swan, mi contrincante, mi enemigo.

"_No puedes hablar en serio," Alice chillaba, sus ojos derramando lagrimas. Era una escena tan extraña y anormal, que casi me había convencido._

Habían pasado apenas dos años desde que había tomado la decisión, y todo había sido consecuencia de aquella noche. Debí haber estado más consciente. Si hubiera estado en mi papel de ángel de la guarda, y no de humano, eso jamás hubiera sucedido. Jane seguiría viva…

"_No… no…" sus suaves y pequeñas manos tomaban mi rostro tan firmemente como lograba mi rostro. Sus ojos perdían su brillo con cada segundo que pasaba, su corazón latía cada vez más débilmente, y su respiración se entrecortaba peligrosamente. "No te… culpes… Edward… yo…"_

"_No hablas, Jane," le rogué, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas sin clemencia. "Tienes que descansar."_

_Jane sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza de la necesaria. "Tengo que decirlo… tienes que… saberlo…"_

_Le sonreí. "Lo sé, Jane, lo sé."_

_Ella me respondió con una resplandeciente y dolorosa sonrisa. "Te amo, Edward."_

Me estremecí violentamente.

Nunca iba a terminar de pagar por el peor de mis pecados. Ni con una eternidad a manos de Rosalie. Este era el lugar donde debía estar, a donde pertenecía. Lo que le había pasado a Jane solo había sido lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta.

Volteé a mi derecha, y luego a mi izquierda. Tenía que prepararme, y preparar todo aquello que necesitara para hacer caer a Isabella Swan.

Y, ¿qué sería aquello?

_¿Dinero?_ No había problema por eso.

_¿Buena apariencia?_ Podía pasar por un chico bueno fácilmente, pero por mi experiencia sabía que las chicas buenas se sentían más atraídas a los chicos malos, los rebeldes. Así que eso sería fácil.

Bella Swan no podía ser tan difícil de manipular, y si resultaba que lo era, no me tomaría demasiado tiempo ni esfuerzo el arruinarla.

Disfrutaría cada dulce segundo de mi tiempo a lado de esa santurrona. No tendría idea de lo que la esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Para quienes ya sabían lo repito, y para quienes no para que sepan: a aquellas personas que deseen dejar un review se les regalará un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, así que ustedes saben!**

**Gracias =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Decidí actualizar el nuevo capítulo, lo tenía listo desde hace dos días, así que aquí lo tienen, espero lo disfruten! :)**

****DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. DE REGRESO A DONDE TODO EMPEZÓ<strong>

"_¿No estas emocionado, hermano?"_

_Sacudí la cabeza, riendo a todo volumen, mientras veía sus tontas imitaciones de un payaso. ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tenía idea. Pero desde que lo conocía, siempre había tenido un afán por ser el payaso del área de Ángeles de la Guarda._

"_Claro que no," le dije medio serio, medio bromeando. "Alice casi me esta llevando a rastras."_

_Emmett volteó a verme, con una cara de completa incredulidad, tanta que volví a soltar una carcajada. "Mientes."_

Había estado mintiendo hasta cierto grado.

Los ángeles de la guarda – en especial – tenían prohibido el mentir. Pero no tenían prohibido bromear, y las bromas a veces conllevaban alguna que otra frase que pareciera mentira.

Había fingido desinterés, pero en realidad si había sentido una gran curiosidad, que casi llegaba la emoción, por ir a la Tierra, andar entre los humanos.

Claro, que eso nunca se los diría a Emmett ni a mis padres, mucho menos a Alice.

Ahora iba de regreso, en unos cuantos minutos estaría de regreso. Podía ir a cualquier lugar, excepto al que más deseaba.

La tierra santa – el cementerio – estaba completamente prohibido para los ángeles oscuros, y yo era uno de ellos ahora. Jane tenía dos años enterrada seis metros bajo tierra y no sería capaz de poner un pie en ese lugar. Pararme frente a su tumba y ver el lugar en que su cuerpo descansaba. Jane había sido buena, _muy_ buena, pero no tanto como para ser elegida como ángel de la guarda. Estaba destinado a nunca jamás volver a verla, a no poder pronunciar un _lo siento_.

No necesitaba hacer una maleta, así que en cuestión de segundos imaginé el lugar al que debía dirigirme para simplemente _aparecer_ allí.

La Universidad de Dartmouth.

Bella Swan tenía un cuarto en los dormitorios del campus, no me sería muy difícil encontrarla. Rosalie no me había querido dar muchos datos, quería que hiciera el esfuerzo con absolutamente todo lo relacionado a esta chica. Y este era uno de los primeros. Al menos me había dicho la Universidad en la que estudiaba. Nada raro considerando el _genio_ que decían que era.

Compartía el cuarto con sus dos amigas, Jessica y Angela.

Había sido muy fácil investigar algo de esas dos chicas, especialmente de Jessica Stanley. Tenía la reputación de aquellas chicas con las que había salido en mi primera visita a la Tierra. Angela era todo lo contrario, social pero no al punto que Jessica, más seria, más parecida al parecer a Bella, de quien no había encontrado casi nada.

Rosalie había tenido razón en algo. Bella Swan era una santurrona. Ahora no lo dudaba ni un poquito.

Sonreí y guiñé a una chica que pasó en ese momento por un lado, mirándome de arriba abajo. No necesitaba leer sus pensamientos para saber que pasaba por su mente al verme. No era la primera.

Seguí avanzando, buscando el edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios en donde Bella y sus amigas se quedaban. Debía estar por algún lugar.

Pasé entre la vegetación que mostraba, por los viejos edificios que daban vida a una de las mejores Universidades del país, en mi búsqueda por Bella. Y la iba a encontrar, más pronto que tarde. A mí paso, las mujeres no podían evitar verme, los hombres mirarme con rabia. Yo simplemente los ignoré. Seguí avanzando, no podía estar muy lejos de ella. Sentía un presentimiento. La sentía cerca, lo cual me intrigaba, me desconcertaba. Ni siquiera la conocía.

¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro querido Edward ya esta MUY cerca de encontrarse finalmente a Bella, y por lo que ven ya se siente diferente, tiene sentimientos encontrados y eso significa algo...<strong>

**Y recuerden que un review equivale a un adelanto :P**

**Gracias por dejarme su review a:**

**karenov17**

**lunagotik**

**Laubellacullen94**

**Iga Emo - 12L**

**Grace Potter Evans**

**sheyla18**

**Emma**

**sandra32321**

**Roco G**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Aquí estoy, pasando a dejarles el nuevo capítulo, espero hayan disfrutado del adelanto de que tocó esta vez.**

**No tengo mucho que decirles este día, solo que el sábado probablemente iré a ver Blanca Nieves y el Cazador =D me dijeron que esta muy bien hecha y entretenida, y se ve que sí. Lo comprobaré yo misma jajaja**

**Disfruten el capítulo de hoy, y nos leemos pronto.**

**DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. DEMASIADO DIFERENTE<strong>

No me estaba gustando nada.

Esto que me estaba pasando era extraño, y no me agradaba, ni siquiera un poco, la manera en que esta chica repentinamente me estaba afectando, y ni siquiera la había visto aun. Casi daba la vuelta y regresaba por el mismo camino que había tomado para llegar aquí, casi aceptaba la furia a la que me enfrentaría contra Rosalie si regresaba. Casi, pero no lo hice.

Seguí avanzando, tranquilamente por fuera; pero por dentro, era un desorden. Me estaba confundiendo todo este torbellino de pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones atacándome al mismo tiempo.

Me detuve por un segundo, tomando un profundo respiro. Me tenía que controlar, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

Entonces una voz molesta, una que parecía esperar sonar sensual y coqueta, irrumpió en mis pensamientos. Con solo escuchar la voz femenina que me hablaba, ya sentía ganas de alejarme de ella y librarme de tan horrible sonido.

Claro que esa tortura no podía durar tan poco.

Al voltear, me di cuenta de quien se trataba, y gruñí en mi interior. Sí, tenía que ser mi suerte el que se tratara exactamente _esa_ chica.

¿Cómo se suponía que me librara de tan odiosa voz, sino ella era quien podía ayudarme?

Tendría que encontrar una forma de lograrlo sin su ayuda.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" su voz sonaba tan molestamente tonta, nada de lo que era obvio intentaba lograr. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Me alegraba no poder leer dentro de sus pensamientos, porque tenía una clara idea de lo que su cabeza contenía en estos precisos momentos, era muy claro en su mirada, la manera en que estaba parada frente a mí, y como batía sus pestañas para lograr el estúpido efecto que mostraban en las películas.

¡Como si en realidad funcionara!

Asentí lentamente. Quizá podría jugar la carta de _me siento un poco mal_ con esta chica y hacerla que me llevara a su departamento. Sería tan fácil y rápido. El primer paso sería tomado, y sabía que Rosalie estaría satisfecha de que sucediera tan pronto.

"Solo un poco mareado," le respondí, fingiendo mi parte lo mejor que podía.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron. "¿Puedo acompañarte a tu dormitorio, si quieres?"

Miré hacia abajo de nuevo, "Claro," pretendí que me caería, y la chica se apresuró hacia mí, colocándose a mi lado para que pudiera recargarme en ella.

"O mejor podríamos ir a mi dormitorio, no esta muy lejos de aquí," su voz sonaba un poco preocupada, pero había también algo de satisfacción. Claro que lo había, me tendría en su dormitorio, y estaba seguro que me imaginaba en su cama, y yo como el eterno agradecido por su rescate. Quería carcajearme ante esa perspectiva, pero tenía un rol que representar.

"¿No te molestaría? No quiero causar problemas," le dije lastimeramente.

La chica sacudió la cabeza. "Claro que no."

"Bien, gracias…"

"Oh, soy Jessica," se presentó con una sonrisa. "Jessica Stanley."

"Edward Cullen."

Avanzamos unas dos cuadras más, y me invitó a pasar a un edificio, diciéndome que ese era el lugar que buscábamos. Tomé nota del lugar, para recordarlo a la perfección para mis próximas visitas. Porque las habría, definitivamente.

Con cada paso que daba, me sentía como si en verdad me estuviera debilitando. Y como antes, casi daba media vuelta y me largaba de allí.

Pero no lo haría.

Estaba seguro que era el aura positivo y bueno de Bella Swan el que protegía el lugar que ella consideraba su hogar por el momento, el que me estaba haciendo sentir de esta manera.

Y si – como decía Rosalie – Bella era una especie de _elegida_, este lugar estaría protegido, también.

Entonces, lo vi.

Sonreí con malicia, diciéndole, _si, estoy aquí para lo que estas pensando, eso que temes._

Emmett estaba allí, parado frente a una puerta con el número 7, como si fuera un enorme guardaespaldas. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero sus ojos no ocultaban su frustración ante no poder hacer nada conmigo, y su coraje al saber cual era mi motivo y la misión que estaba allí para cumplir.

Era un ángel de la guarda, no podía hacer nada contra lo material; y en estos momentos, yo era como un humano. Era inalcanzable para él.

"Llegamos," Jessica me dijo, parándonos frente a su puerta, inconsciente de que era más que una puerta, que había más que una puerta.

Emmett frunció la frente y entró al dormitorio atravesando la puerta, antes de que Jessica la abriera. Su rostro me decía todo lo que en su mente había, era demasiado obvio como para no verlo. Claro, que sus advertencias silenciosas no me detendrían.

"_No eres el Edward que conocí,"_ salté ligeramente al darme cuenta que _sí_ podía escucharlo, pero Jessica no lo notó. _"Así que aléjate de Bella, ahora que aún puedes. No permitiré que la lastimes."_

Alcé una ceja. _No me importa_, le dije sin articular sonido alguno.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera decir algo más, y escuché una nueva voz.

"¿Jess, eres tú?"

Jessica volteó a verme, sonriendo. "Soy yo, y traigo a alguien. ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?"

El sonido de pasos acercándose se escuchó en el relativo silencio del dormitorio, y una figura entró a mi vista; dejándome sin aliento por un momento.

¡Dios!

La chica brillaba con su propia luz.

Acababa de blasfemar, pero ante tal imagen, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Estaba en problemas.

¡Demonios!

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, se quedó donde ustedes creen muajaja<strong>

**Díganme quien creyó que el momento por fin había llegado y los dejé de nuevo con las ganas! :P**

**Pronto les dejo el siguiente, y créanme, aquí estará el personaje tan ansiado.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Pero dejen un poco de amor, me encanta tanto como a Edward le encantaría si leyera esto jajaja**

**Y ya saben, a quienes dejen su review les envío en la semana un adelanto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Chicas!**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa... me les adelanté un día... no me faltaba mucho para terminar este capítulo, así que me puse a escribirlo y aquí lo tienen, FINALMENTE.**

**Primero que nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS por quienes esperaron y me tuvieron paciencia en este periodo de tiempo en el que no me sentí muy bien para escribir, gracias por sus palabras de aliento y por brindarme su amistad, lo aprecio muchísimo, y me ayudaron a superarlo y a sentirme mejor.**

**Así que aquí tienen su regalo por ser tan lindas todas y querer esta historia tanto como yo =D**

**DISCLAIMER: ****CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. UNA VISIÓN TENTADORA<strong>

"¡Maldición!" murmuré por debajo de mi aliento. Jessica ni siquiera consciente de tal cosa. Estaba completamente embelesada en la tarea que tenía en manos. Podía sentir toda la lujuria escondida bajo su sonrisa.

Pero era sorprendentemente fácil de ignorarla.

La chica frente a mí apenas pasaba por la descripción que Rosalie me había dado de ella, lo cual me dejó en duda, si me había engañado o estaba mal de la vista.

Había visto ángeles de la luz tan hermosos que casi te hacían llorar o arrodillarte ante ellas; había visto ángeles de la oscuridad tan tentadoras que no cabía duda que caerías en sus redes a primera vista.

Pero esta chica, Bella Swan, era una visión, diferente e igual. Y, ¿cómo lograba eso? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Sus ojos me hipnotizaron el mismo segundo en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y no pudieron haber sido más diferentes, incluso si lo intentáramos. No había malicia alguna en ellos – tal como Rosalie me había advertido – y era obvio incluso para un ciego. Ahora entendía y creía al cien por ciento lo que Rosalie me había dicho. Esto no sería en absoluto fácil. Este era el reto que había estado esperando que llegara desde el principio. Y para mi mala suerte, todos mis planes se fueron al traste, mi mente en blanco al mirar en esos hermosos ojos café chocolate, casi podía sentir que alcanzaba a ver su alma dentro de ese lago de chocolate derretido que era su mirada.

Ella era blanco, yo era negro.

Ella era pureza, yo era perdición.

Ella era bondad, yo era maldad.

Ella era… buena, yo era malo.

Y era tan claro como el día. La luz brotaba a puñados de ella, que casi me dejaba cegado. Ahora entendía porque Rosalie la deseaba tanto, porque estaba casi desesperada por tenerla de su lado, y que el bien no lograra mantenerla. Por eso Emmett era su ángel de la guarda; era un ángel que lucharía, no solamente la cuidaría.

Bella sonrió tímidamente, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose de tal manera que me sorprendía. Su cuerpo se tensó al verme y registrarse mi visión en su cerebro.

Había visto ya esta reacción en otras chicas tímidas con las que me había encontrado. Jane rápidamente apareciendo en mi mente. Pero la alejé de inmediato. No podía estar pensando en ella en estos momentos. Arruinaría mi gran actuación.

"¿Jess?" una voz que sonaba como el cantar de los ángeles salió de esos atractivos labios rojos. Alzó sus cejas, y luego mordió sus labios.

¿Intentaba hacerme perder la razón?

Nunca había escuchado una voz tan dulce y encantadora como la de Bella Swan; jamás había visto a alguien tan hermosa y perfecta como ella. No tenía idea como alguien que había nacido de dos simples humanos podía ser tan perfecta. Era como la creación de dos ángeles de la luz, cuando en realidad no lo era.

Bella estaba a unos cuantos pasos míos, completamente inconsciente de que me tenía embelesado en ella, cuando Emmett apareció detrás de ella, su mirada y postura amenazadora.

No mostré ningún signo de haberlo visto, porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que _mi_ expresión cambiaría y seguramente asustaría a Bella. Y no podía empezar con el pie izquierdo con esta chica.

"Fallarás, Edward," Emmett me advirtió, pero no volteé a ver su rostro. No caería. "De eso me encargaré yo. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?"

Fallé, y por un segundo me concentré en su rostro, y era una mirada de mortal seguridad y letal amenaza. Lo miré con furia durante ese corto segundo, antes de darme cuenta que parecía que a quien miraba de esa forma era a Bella. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, y un relámpago de temor cruzó por ellos.

Le sonreí rápidamente, controlando mi rabia y suavizando mi mirada. No era difícil lograrlo, viendo tal visión. Aun me costaba un poco de trabajo convencerme que ella era real. Lo cual era tonto.

Un sonrojo cubrió totalmente la piel de su rostro y cuello, al mismo tiempo que Jessica le respondía.

"Oh, Bells," dijo con una voz que fingía preocupación. "Me encontré con Edward y necesitaba ayuda, así que lo traje a nuestro apartamento, ¿no te molesta, cierto?"

Bella mostró un gesto de desconcierto, dudando por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Claro que no."

Jessica sonrió, asintiendo. "Que bien. Ahora, ¿me ayudarías a llevarlo a mi recamara?"

Me tensé rápidamente, porque el estar en la recamara de Jessica Stanley no me ayudaría para nada. "No," comenté de inmediato, levantándome un poco para hacerles ver que no me sentía tan mal. Emmett me miraba furioso aún, ante mi actuación. "El sofá estaría bien, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor."

"¿Estas seguro?" Jessica preguntó, decepcionada.

Yo asentí. "Sí, por favor."

"Bien," dijo algo reluctante ante esa idea, y entonces se dirigió a Bella. "¿Me ayudas?"

La sangre nuevamente llenó su rostro, pero asintió, acercándose a nosotros y colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, con algo de dificultad ya que Jessica también me sostenía del mismo lugar.

Una corriente eléctrica me azotó repentinamente a la vez que su piel entraba en contacto con la mía, recorriéndome por completo el cuerpo entero. Me dejó helado por un segundo antes de que el calor de su cuerpo me llenaba. Era impresionante y extraño sentir eso, algo tan nuevo pero que se sentía tan familiar al mismo tiempo. Bella retiró su brazo de inmediato, para luego regresarlo con un poco de duda.

Ella también lo había sentido.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de nuevo, y no olviden dejar sus reviews, recuerden que recibirán un adelanto del próximo capítulo!<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, y nos leemos pronto con más.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Finalmente estoy de vuelta, otra vez, aquí con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo, pero me llegó el final del trimestre en la Universidad y me traían loca con examenes, tareas, ensayos y trabajos finales, así que no había tenido mucho tiempo. Lo bueno es que los capítulos son cortos y hoy mismo lo escribí y terminé! Otra buena noticia es que ayer salí de vacaciones! Más tiempo, sí.**

**Para aquellas que leen "Todo por un reto y una mordida" el nuevo y último Outtake esta en progreso, cada vez más listo y en unas cuantas semanas estará terminado, espero.**

**También intentaré seguir escribiendo "Dejame ser el chico de tus sueños" y a ver que más viene.**

**Gracias por esperar y por sus palabras de apoyo.**

**DISCLAIMER: ******CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. LAS COSAS SOBRE LA MESA<strong>

Mi rostro reflejaba la misma sorpresa y shock que había ahora en el rostro de Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza, y traté de fingir que yo no había sentido nada, que mis emociones se debían a su reacción. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, con todo asustado.

Jessica se volvió a vernos. "¿Bella, que te pasa?"

Bella me miró por un segundo, sus mejillas tornándose rojas. "Nada," murmuró, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Jessica murmuró un "de acuerdo" y le pidió que nos ayudara. Esta vez, podía ver claramente la aprensión en Bella a hacer lo que le pedían, pero asintió y volvió a acercarse, con cuidado esta vez.

Se colocó de forma que pudiera soportar mi peso, el cual yo era perfectamente capaz de soportar, pero tenía que fingir. Emmett me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación con una mirada enojada.

No reaccioné, no estaba seguro porque, pero no me sentía con ánimo o fuerzas de presumir a Emmett lo que estaba pasando, que su preciada humana estaba tan cerca de mí y no había mucho que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba mientras avanzábamos hacia uno de los sofás en la pequeña sala de estar en el departamento de las chicas. Me colocaron cuidadosamente en el, para no _lastimarme_ o molestarme. Pero no era como si hubiera tenido un accidente, no entendía porque me trataban como a un inválido. Claro, que aun así no me quejé.

"Te dejaremos descansar un momento," Jessica murmuró, casi en mi oído, con una voz que yo suponía ella creía era sensual.

Asentí, mi mirada todo el tiempo en Bella, quien lo había notado y había bajado la mirada después de que un rojo intenso asaltara su piel blanca. Reí para mis adentros. Jessica ni siquiera lo había notado, demasiado ocupada en atraer mi atención.

Una atención que nunca le había pertenecido, sino más bien a la hermosa chica frente a mí, con la mirada perdida en los relieves de su piso, el cuerpo tenso con ansiedad, y su piel pálida ahora incendiada.

¿Hermosa? ¿Había llamado a Isabella Swan _hermosa_?

Mmm, supongo que lo había hecho. Porque viéndola bien, lo era. Isabella Swan era una chica hermosa.

No era nada parecida a la chica que Rosalie me había descrito, su apariencia no era la de una chica que se la pasaba horas leyendo, estudiando, y que no se interesaba en la vida social, ni lo que pensaran de ella, simplemente en vivir correctamente. Esos ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad, con tanta vida y conocimiento que casi me hacían olvidar el brillo que emanaba de su aura. Su pequeña y tímida sonrisa casi tenía un aire coqueto que podría volver loco a cualquiera que se viera enfrentado a ella. Su rostro, oh Dios su rostro era aquel de un ángel.

Y volvía a mi conclusión inicial. Isabella Marie Swan definitivamente había nacido destinada a volverse un ángel de la luz, a llegar al Paraíso por su gran ser.

Pero aquí estaba yo, tratando de arruinarla.

Y como si de alguna manera hubiera leído mi mente, Bella entrecerró los ojos, "Si necesitan algo, me avisan," y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de Jessica y yo, dejándonos en el sofá, solos.

Seguramente tenía idea de lo que Jessica quería hacer, y si hubiera sido otra situación, yo también hubiera querido. Pero no, tenía que ganarme a Bella Swan y acostándome con su amiga y compañera de apartamento no lo lograría. Luego estaba Emmett, que me había lanzado una mirada asesina antes de seguir a Bella, y su amenaza final _"Te estaré observando todo el tiempo, Edward."_

Casi, _casi_ había rodado los ojos a esa.

Pero Jessica estaba prácticamente colgada de mí, sus ojos medio entrecerrados en un intento por parecer sexy, sus labios en un prominente puchero que en lugar de tierno me parecía ridículo.

"Mmm…" Jessica gimió, acercándose cada vez a mí. _Oh por favor_, pensé para mis adentros. "Finalmente solos, podríamos ir a mi cuarto y Bella ni lo notaría."

Claro que no. Se notaba a leguas que Jessica no era de las calladitas. Claro que Bella no se daría cuenta. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba sorda o algo así?

Sacudí mi cabeza. "De verdad estoy muy cansado, Jessica," le dije, fingiendo un _exagerado_ bostezo.

La expresión de Jessica decayó instantáneamente. "Oh, bueno…"

Le sonreí ligeramente, y traté de lucir culpable. "Quizá en otra ocasión," dijo con más entusiasmo del que me hubiera gustado. "Te dejaré descansar y si necesitas algo, solo búscame."

Asentí, y me acomodé en el sofá, mirando agradecido su figura retirándose.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, cansado repentinamente después de haber llegado a la Tierra apenas unas horas antes.

No estaba del todo seguro que pensaba Bella de mí después de nuestro primer encuentro. Porque yo, en definitiva, estaba algo confundido. Necesitaba descansar, y planear de nuevo lo que tenía que lograr. No tendría mucho tiempo con ella si tenía en consideración su vida, y Emmett de su lado sería una ventaja para ella, no mía.

Tendría que acudir a Jessica para lograr un buen avance, pero… eso sería complicado, si tomaba en cuenta que estaba interesada en mí, y yo en ella no.

En ese instante, alguien aclarándose la garganta causó que mis ojos se abrieran abruptamente para encontrarme con la dominante figura de Emmett frente a mí.

"Emmett," dije en reconocimiento.

Solamente asintió, acercándose lentamente y causando que su forma creciera y pareciera horriblemente gigante frente a mí, dominando el lugar como si fuera el dueño, como si fuera el ganador. Así que hice lo primero que tenía que hacer, levantarme del sofá para enfrentarlo.

"Edward," su tono era de advertencia, con un tono no tan ligero de amenaza. "¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"

"Bueno," respondí con burla. "trataba de dormir, a diferencia de otros."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

Impresionante para alguien que trabajaba para el lado del bien, lucía tan amenazador como cualquier ángel del mal. Ahora entendía porque Rosalie parecía tener cierto interés en Emmett.

"Buen chiste. Pero sabes a la perfección que no me refería a eso."

Su frente se arrugó profundamente, luciendo aún más amenazador. Diablos, ¿dónde estaba Rosalie cuando la necesitaba?

Bah, no la necesitaba. Emmett no me podía tocar.

"Vete al diablo," le gruñí entre dientes.

"¿Edward?" una voz temblorosa atravesó mis sentidos, y mis ojos la vieron a través de Emmett al mismo tiempo. Bella estaba en la entrada a la sala de estar, en su ropa para dormir, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, luciendo un poco asustada y confundida. "¿Con quien hablabas?"

Maldición. No lograba acertar con esta chica.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**La platica con Bella al fin viene llegando, el próximo capítulo veremos como reacciona a Edward y él a Bella, a ver si llevarán bien o si Edward batallará para que siquiera Bella le tenga un poco de confianza.**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Reviews son bien aceptados, ya saben. Adelanto a quienes lo pidan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas! :)**

**Llego algo atrasada, lo sé, y lo siento. Pero las vacaciones no han sido como había esperado jajajaja Además que estoy metidisima con esta historia, esta buenisima, se las recomiendo, esta en Inglés para aquellos que lean en Inglés, "Hit by Destiny" por ocdmess.**

**Bueno, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo y no prometo nada para el siguiente, ni día ni hora jajaj Ahora mismo son las 12:21 donde estoy y agradezcan que hay internet en el hotel :)) Yo lo agradezco, porque me puedo actualizar con ustedes y mantener en contacto. Estoy terminando ahora mismo, para quienes leen "Todo por un reto y una mordida" el último outtake, la tan esperada cita de Edward y Bella, ya después trataré de seguir con "Dejame ser el chico de tus sueños" y un one-shot que les había prometido para el cumpleaños de Edward!**

**Sin más, me despido para que se pasen a leer!**

****DISCLAIMER: ******CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.**********

**********Gracias por sus reviews a:**********

**********Lunagotik Masen Cullen89**********

**********Kriss21**********

**********Gretchen CullenMasen**********

**********Abigail cullen hernandez**********

**********Guest**********

**********Laubellacullen94**********

**********karenov17**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11. MALENTENDIDO<strong>

Emmett me miraba con desdén.

Idiota.

Me había tendido una trampa. Sabía que Bella vendría para acá, y que me vería hablando solo. Aunque hablando era una definición muy vaga de lo que acababa de escucharme decir, había maldecido al aire. Al menos no creía que se lo había dicho a ella, dado que mis ojos casi podrían fácilmente haberla estado mirando a ella.

Su expresión cambió del susto y la confusión a total confusión, nada de mezclas en este momento. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

"Idiota," murmuré, en lo que creí fue un murmullo.

Pero al ver que los ojos confundidos de Bella se abrían desmedidamente, me maldecí internamente, sin querer arriesgarme a que lo tomara personal de nuevo. Emmett ahora sonreí abiertamente ante mi estupidez.

"¿Perdón?" el tono de Bella era incrédulo, y con justa razón.

"Ahm," tartamudeé, levantándome del sofá.

Bella giró ciento ochenta grados repentinamente después de un jadeo, y cubrirse sus ojos. "Oh Dios."

Emmett reía a todo volumen.

Miré hacia abajo, y recordé un pequeñito detalle que había olvidado.

"Oh, rayos," lamenté mientras me ponía rápidamente los boxers que había dejado a lado del sofá en el suelo.

Ahora aparte de un grosero, Bella creería que era un exhibicionista. Genial.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención que me vieras así," me disculpé lo mejor que pude. "Estoy decente ahora," le aseguré.

"Será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto," Bella murmuró, empezando a alejarse de mí.

Sin pensar, como el idiota en que me estaba convirtiendo ahora, avancé hacia ella y la tomé del brazo, deteniendo su retirada. Solo me tomó un paso, no me había dado cuenta de cuán cerca de mí estaba, hasta que la detuve. "No… no te vayas."

"¿Por favor?" por un momento no reconocí mi propia voz. Sonaba tan vulnerable. ¿Desde cuándo yo sonaba _vulnerable_ sin ser consciente de ello?

La espalda de Bella estaba tiesa, pero asintió de forma apenas perceptible.

Quizá la mejor manera de acercarme a ella sería comportándome como alguien vulnerable, alguien _bueno_. Aunque ya no estaba muy seguro de como ser bueno, había sido malo tanto tiempo que había olvidado lo que era ser parte de la luz. E Isabella claramente estaba muy, _muy_ metida dentro de la luz. Sería difícil, la más difícil de todas mis misiones, el arruinarla.

Rosalie había tenido toda la maldita razón. Sería fácil que yo fue quien acabara arruinado en este proceso.

Pero mientras miraba en sus ojos, decidí que el mejor curso de acción sería sentir _ira_, incluso odio contra Isabella Swan, para poder lograr esta estúpida misión. Debía concentrarme en odiarla, por tener la capacidad de terminar arruinándome a _mi_. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

Isabella se estremeció por un momento al encontrarse con mi mirada, y estaba seguro del porqué. Estaba completamente seguro que la ira se reflejaba en mis ojos espeluznantemente.

Era algo normal en nosotros, los ángeles de la oscuridad, pero tampoco había sido mi plan mostrárselo tan abiertamente y tan repentinamente.

¡Rayos y centellas!

Borré toda emoción de mi rostro, y de mis ojos, dejando solo para mi interior lo que planeaba hacer. No fue tan difícil de lograr, ya que apenas me decidí convencerme de odiarla para lograr a la perfección lo que había venido a hacer una vez más aquí a la Tierra.

"_Así que, ¿de dónde eres?"_ su dulce voz salió de la nada, asustándome por un segundo antes de reconocerla.

Yo había suspirado, indeciso de cual sería mi respuesta. _"Un lugar lejano."_

Ella había sonreído ingenuamente. _"Entiendo. Quizá algún día me lo digas."_

"_No lo creo,"_ había respondido, sacudiendo la cabeza, con una triste sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Lo siento," murmuré, y no estaba seguro de a quien se lo decía. Si a Isabella o a mi recuerdo.

Isabella volteó a verme, directo a los ojos, como si pudiera ver dentro de mi alma. Quizá podía, no lo sabía en realidad. Luego asintió, y dijo, "Sentémonos, anda," y me dirigió al sofá de vuelta.

"Lo siento… Bella, ¿cierto?" dije en una voz baja y clara, mirándola a los ojos.

Me perdí un momento en ellos, mientras ella respondía. Sus ojos se agrandaron, como si se hubiera sorprendido de que recordara su nombre.

"Ah…" su voz se sacudió ligeramente. "Sí, Bella."

No dije nada, solo la miré, observándola. Era parte de mi trabajo. Aquí era donde debía encontrar sus debilidades, aquello que me serviría para ganármela, para arruinarla.

"No lo vas a lograr, sabes," de repente dijo, dejándome en shock.

¿No lo iba a lograr? ¿Sabía a que había venido? Eso no podía ser posible.

¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para hacerme feliz y echarme porras para seguir adelante.<strong>

**Solo un review, es todo lo que pido y ustedes reciben adelanto antes de la actualización! =D**

**Gracias...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Finalmente les traigo el nuevo capítulo, siento mucho que me haya tomado tanto tiempo. Pero estuve DOS semanas colti o no sé como se escriba, con dolor de cuello sería más entendible, me dolía a morir. Y luego toda estresada por eso mismo, por mi próximo examen, y algunos problemitas. Parece que ya estoy mejorando, al menos no me ha dolido desde ayer, no mucho, al menos.**

**Siento que no avanzamos, pero me gusta al mismo tiempo como vamos. No sé ustedes. ¿Les parecen muy cortos los capítulos o seguimos así? Podría hacerlos más largos, pero el tiempo de actualización se haría más grande todavía. A mí me gustan así los capítulos, por ahora. Pero denme su opinión, si quieren.**

**Bueno, ya las dejo para que pasen a leer el nuevo capítulo y espero les guste. Nuestro Darkward esta algo confundido, veamos como reacciona y en el próximo capítulo veremos como maneja su confusión :))**

****DISCLAIMER: ******CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.**********

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**karenov17**

**sheyla18**

**Laubellacullen94**

**sandra32321**

**Lunagotik Masen Cullen89**

**MalloryGreatson**

**Gretchen CullenMasen**

**Kriss21**

**Grace Potter Evans**

**Abigail cullen hernandez**

**Emma**

**Giorka Ramirez Montoya**

**Iga Emo - 12L**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. Observado y observando<strong>

"¿Qué no voy a lograr?" mi voz se sacudió un poco, aunque logré ignorar a Emmett por completo, consciente de su presencia en el fondo de mi mente, en algún lugar recóndito donde me aseguraría que se quedara allí. Emmett no podía hacer nada contra mí, no mientras yo estuviera en forma humana.

Isabella me miró fijamente por un momento, como si tratara de descifrar algún problema en su mente. "¿Librarte de Jessica?" preguntó con aprehensión.

Arrugué la frente. ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

"¿Qué?"

"Te acostaste con ella," me dijo con sonrojo, mirando rápidamente por debajo de mi cintura. "Es _obvio_."

Podía sentir mi frente arrugándose aún más después de su respuesta, si es que eso era posible.

¿Jessica? ¿Estaba hablando de Jessica, de verdad? ¡Diablos, esta chica era frustrante!

No tenía idea de como iba a lograr mi misión cuando no la entendía para nada. Lograba confundirme fácilmente, y sacarme de mi juego tan rápidamente que ni cuenta me daba. Estaba seguro que iban a haber muchísimos malentendidos entre ella y yo si seguíamos de la manera en que habíamos empezado.

Jamás me había pasado por la mente que Bella pensara que _eso_ había pasado al encontrarme en estas condiciones. Aunque debí haberlo hecho.

Tendría que observarla muy cuidadosamente. Lo cual no me molestaba, esta chica, Bella estaba resultando ser más misteriosa e intrigante de lo que hubiera pensado. Y eso lo odiaba y me agradaba, al mismo tiempo.

Así que, eso hice. Eso empecé a hacer, observarla.

Me decidí a ponerme las pilas en este mismo instante. No más juegos ni distracciones. Había venido aquí con una misión, y la iba a lograr. Oh sí, lo iba a lograr. Isabella Marie Swan regresaría al averno conmigo.

Me aclaré la garganta, consciente de que Bella aun esperaba una respuesta. "No entiendo de que hablas," le dije, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que hacerme el tonto fuera lo más sabio en este caso.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. "Claro," casi gruñó y se dio la vuelta para – una vez más – irse. Aunque esta vez no se lo permití.

"¿Por qué siempre te alejas?" pregunté algo frustrado.

"¿Siempre?" preguntó con voz confundida. "¿A qué te refieres? Te acabo de conocer."

Suspiré.

Bella tenía razón. Y yo seguía cometiendo pequeños errores. Era obvio que yo no era el único observando. También estaba siendo observado.

Y eso no me agradaba. Ser observado podía aceptar, pero no de la manera en la que Isabella Swan me estaba observando. Estaba mirando con cuidado, no con agrado; no me estaba admirando como cualquier chica normal haría. No, había desconfianza en esos lagos de chocolate que tenía por ojos.

No confiaba en mí, y con justa razón. Pero eso no haría más fácil mi trabajo.

Con un gruñido y reprimenda interna, recordándome que ese había sido unos de mis deseos, que finalmente tuviera una misión que exigiera un esfuerzo de mí parte, y ahora que lo tenía frente a mí empezaba a quejarme.

¿Qué estaba haciendo esta chica conmigo?

No sabía que pensar exactamente. Pero sí sabía que tenía que ponerme alerta 24/7 con Bella. Y empezar a actuar.

Me aclaré la garganta. "¿Y? es suficiente para mí," fingí que no me importaba.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué te importa si me acerco o alejo de ti? Como te dije, me acabas de conocer," su voz fue un poco tosca, pero se sacudió al final ligeramente; probando que no estaba acostumbrada a ser grosera con las personas, mucho menos con desconocidos. "Además, debería interesarte más el que Jessica se acerque a ti. Aunque no creo que tengas problemas con eso."

Un pequeño resoplido atravesó sus labios rosados. Y a mi me dejó estupefacto. La chica tenía fuego, si quería.

Mmm… esto sería interesante.

"Escucha," le dije lo más gentilmente que pude. Era momento de rectificar las cosas con ella. Hacerla ver que la perspectiva que tenía de mí no era la _correcta_, aunque lo fuera completamente. Ella no podía saberlo. "Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo."

Esperé a que Bella hiciera gesto alguno de que acordaba conmigo.

Luego de que asintió, continué. "Pero no vine aquí porque quisiera acostarme con tu amiga. Jessica me encontró camino a mi apartamento. Me sentía mal, y creyó que su apartamento sería buena idea, ya que estaba más cerca," le expliqué con una voz falsamente honesta. Oh la ironía. "No creo que hubiéramos llegado muy lejos de haber intentado ir a mi apartamento."

De nuevo, esperé a que Bella procesara mis palabras, y a ver que efecto tendrían en ella. Esperaba que fuera una positiva. Deseaba que…

Arrugué la frente.

Deseaba que me _creyera_ con tantas fuerzas que me quedé en shock por un momento.

Esta era una sensación extraña y nueva para mí. Jamás había sentido un deseo tan fuerte porque alguien confiara en mí, que creyera en mis palabras. Y no era por su rol de "víctima". Quería me confiara sus palabras, sus pensamientos, su… corazón. Su _alma_ entera.

Sentía que mi cuerpo ardería hasta quedar en cenizas por la expectativa, la espera por la respuesta de Bella. Quería borrar esa mirada que me mostraba claramente que no confiaba en mí.

No lo entendía.

¿Qué rayos ese era sentimiento?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos pronto con más.<strong>

**Ya saben, va adelanto para quienes se animen a dejar un review. No sean tímidas! :) 3**

**UN REVIEW ES UN GRITO DE ALEGRÍA A MIS OÍDOS Y PALABRAS LINDAS A MIS OJOS.**

**Además, tienen que animar a Darkward a seguir contandome su historia para yo contarselas a ustedes ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas!**

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado ayer como les había dicho que haría a algunas de ustedes, pero algunas cositas pasaron y no pude terminar el capítulo. Pero aquí lo tienen. :)**

**Espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

**DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.****

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**Grace Potter Evans**

**sandra32321**

**Kriss21**

**Lunagotik Masen Cullen89**

**Gretchen CullenMasen**

**Giorka Ramirez Montoya**

**Abigail cullen hernandez**

**Laubellacullen94**

**gotik pirata**

**marycarmen.a01**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13. CONFIANDO EN LA IRA<strong>

Bella arrugó la frente, y por un según tuve un ataque de pánico. ¿Se daba cuenta de como me estaba sintiendo? ¿Que estaba mintiendo? ¿O no confiaba en mí?

Todas esas cosas serían muy válidas, especialmente la última.

Pero no me podía permitir sentir nada que no fuera ira. La ira me ayudaría a lograr esta misión, que inesperada y sorpresivamente, incluso placenteramente, había resultado ser nada de lo había imaginado. Isabella Marie Swan realmente sería un obstáculo, un reto que disfrutaría de ganar, porque al fin lo lograría. Tenía que lograrlo.

"Mmm," Bella susurró, sus ojos entrecerrándose como si estuviera consciente de ello. "No te creo."

Mis ojos se abrieron.

¿No me creía? ¿De donde había salido su valor para hablar así? Me dejó anonadado por un momento.

Alcé una ceja.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y bajó la mirada, como avergonzada.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté gentilmente. Necesitaba que fuera sincera conmigo. Necesitaba saber que causaba que no confiara en mí, porque tenía que cambiarlo rápidamente.

"Lo siento, es que…"

"¿Qué?"

Ahora sí sentía una tremenda curiosidad por saber que estaba pensando.

Bella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como para aclararse. "No es que no te _crea_. Pero, por favor, todos los chicos quieren acostarse con Jessica."

No lo pude evitar, aunque hubiera querido, hubiera sido imposible.

Resoplé de manera grosera, estaba consiente de eso. Y mi rostro, oh lo pude ver claramente en los espejos que eran los ojos marrones de Bella. Me quedé en shock por un pequeño segundo.

"Lo siento," respondí gentilmente, tratando de sonar avergonzado; aunque no lo estaba, no del todo. "Pero… Jessica no es _tan_ irresistible, ¿sabes?"

La mirada de Bella se entrecerró visiblemente. "¿Crees que te voy a creer?"

Había algo en su tono, como sino confiara por algo, _alguien_ más, no exactamente por mí.

¿Alguien la había echo dudar de ella misma?

Repentinamente sentí una tremendamente feroz ola de ira arrastrarme y ahogarme. ¿Quién se había atrevido a lastimar a esta chica? ¿A arruinar la visión que tenía de ella misma? Cuando era la chica, la visión más hermosa que había visto en toda mi corta vida. Y estaba seguro, que sería la única.

_Un completo idiota¸_ una voz ronca y angelical interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Mis ojos se volvieron a la forma enorme de Emmett detrás de Bella por menos de un segundo, que no creía que Bella lo hubiera notado.

Pero él no me miraba.

¿Hablaba de quien había lastimado a Bella?

Maldición.

Tomé un profundo suspiro, y entonces la idea me golpeó.

Pereza, Gula, Ira, Envidia, Avaricia, Soberbia… _Lujuria._

Había planeado convertir el pecado de la _lujuria_ en mi arma, pero ahora tenía mucho más sentido.

Arruinaría a Bella Swan, sí, pero no sin antes convencerla de su atractivo, de elevar su autoestima, y de que creyera en ella misma. Que creyera que un hombre, alguien como yo podría verla como sexy, hermosa, atractiva… sí, esa sería mi misión personal.

Bella sacudió la cabeza como si se arrepintiera de siquiera haber abierta la boca. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta que a mí no me importaba.

Y creo que entendía por qué. Me había tomado demasiado tiempo pensando en lugar de responderle.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunté, cuando me di cuenta que se preparaba para levantarse, y dejarme _otra vez_.

"A dormir," me respondió como si fuera algo obvio. Lo cual, probablemente, si lo era. Pero no en este momento, no se podía ir y dejar la conversación de esta manera; eso no me dejaría bien ante sus ojos.

_Déjala, Edward,_ la voz amenazante de Emmett llenó mi mente.

Lo ignoré, por supuesto.

"Por favor, _Bella_," le dije, mi voz una gentil suplica. "Quédate."

Su rostro se incendió ferozmente al escuchar mis palabras, el tono de mí voz. La chica no sabía decir que no, al parecer. Era algo que me vendría muy bien, una ventaja.

"No debería estar aquí," murmuró pero con un tono vencido.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Se iba a quedar, podía ver su postura, y en unos momentos, me hizo ganar mi apuesta interna, al sentarse de regreso con un profundo suspiro.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté, genuinamente curioso.

_¿Porque eres un maldito?_ La voz de Emmett se infiltró a mi mente.

Sí, bueno, aparte de eso.

Necesitaba conocer más de ella, y en especial, porque pensaba que no debería estar aquí, _conmigo_.

Bella me miró durante varios minutos, sus ojos entrecerrados. "No te entiendo," terminó diciendo, y luego su voz se tornó defensiva. "Y la verdad, no confío en ti."

Emmett empezó a reírse a carcajadas, doblándose a la mitad con sus manos sosteniendo su estomago como si se fuera a partir. Lo cual solo causó que me enfureciera, lo cual a su vez era bueno. La ira era buena, la ira me llevaría a un buen lugar. La ira me haría ganar; de eso me encargaría prontamente.

Pero…

_La chica es tremendamente lista,_ Emmett me lanzó.

Joder, lo ignoraría por el resto de mi estancia aquí hasta el momento en que fuera yo quien riera al último mientras descendía de regreso con Bella a mi lado.

Y sería… grandioso. Podía claramente verla a mí lado; y no podía esperar por ese día a llegar.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté, casi sonaba petulante.

Bella resopló. "No te conozco. Ya te lo dije. ¿Por qué confiaría en ti?"

Buena pregunta.

Y me pregunté rápidamente qué sería mejor en mi caso. Ser honesto o darle una pequeña mentira blanca.

Me decidí antes de que pudiera sospechar aún más de mí.

Sonreí ligeramente. "No tienes porqué," le dije, confiando y rogando por el Averno y Rosalie que esto fuera lo mejor. "No me conoces, tú misma lo dijiste. Pero, solo te pido una oportunidad de conocerte, y de _tú_ me conozcas a _mí_."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron apenas perceptiblemente, y se rascó la cabeza, como pensando en lo que había dicho.

"Tienes razón," respondió después de lo que me pareció una eternidad pero apenas fue un minuto.

Esta vez, sonreí abiertamente, y de inmediato Bella se sonrojó.

Oh sí, la lujuria sería mi mejor arma con esta chica. Era tan inocente, que me sorprendía. Pero no era tonta, en absoluto; y eso, quizá, sería un problema que arreglaría, sin duda.

Tenía que empezar de nuevo, ganármela.

"Así que," empecé, mirándola directamente a los ojos. El rubor en sus mejillas intensificándose aun más. "¿Tu nombre es Bella?"

_Como sino hubiera hecho tu tarea_, Emmett renegó entre dientes.

Pero no iba a escucharlo.

Bella sonrió. "Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella."

Asentí, sonriendo con desdén. "Un poco vanidosa, ¿no crees?"

"¿Perdón?"

Genial, al parecer se había molestado. Pero traté de sonreír lo más inocentemente que pude. "Bella, significa _hermosa_, ¿no lo sabías?"

En respuesta, Bella solamente sacudió la cabeza.

"Bueno, pues lo eres."

Al escucharme, bajó la mirada, avergonzada. "Sí, claro," murmuró por debajo de su aliento, pero pude escucharla.

Decidí dejarlo pasar. Sabía que chicas con baja autoestima no me creerían si les decía que eran _realmente_ hermosas. Porque lo era.

Empezamos a hablar, y me contó sobre el lugar de donde venia, sus amigos, su familia, aunque no fue completamente sincera ni abierta conmigo. Omitiendo detalles que conocía gracias a Rosalie. Al final, tuve que compartir algo de mi vida, pero _yo_ no fui exactamente honesto.

Y como si lo supiera, sus últimas palabras antes de dejarme boca abierta en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar, fueron, "Aún no confío en ti."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo creen que vamos avanzando?<strong>

**Finalmente Bella y Edward tuvieron su primera conversación, ¿fue como imaginaban? ¿mejor o peor? Falta mucho más, pero vamos empezando. Pronto Edward empezará a trabajar realmente en Bella.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**La semana próxima empiezan mis clases, así que probablemente tenga menos tiempo, pero seguiremos la historia =D**

**Ya saben, dejenme sus reviews para poder saber que piensan de la historia, y claro para continuar. También, ya saben que quien deje review recibe un adelanto del siguiente capítulo :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**QUIZÁ ALGUNOS DE USTEDES ESPERABAN QUE ESTO FUERA UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN... SIENTO DECEPCIONARLOS.**

**PERO ESTA ES UNA NOTA CORTA PARA DEJARLES SABER A TODOS QUE ME TOMARÉ UN DESCANSO DE FANFICTION.**

**NO FUE UNA DECISIÓN FÁCIL, PORQUE AMO ESTE LUGAR, PERO ES NECESARIO.**

**ESTOY EN MI SEGUNDO AÑO DE UNIVERSIDAD, ESTOY ESTUDIANDO PSICOLOGÍA, Y CREANME, SE ESTA PONIENDO**

**CADA VEZ MÁS Y MÁS DIFÍCIL, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR NI LEER.**

**ASÍ QUE, LES DEJO SABER QUE NO ESPEREN NINGUNA ACTUALIZACIÓN PRONTO. AÚN ESTARÉ**

**CUANDO SEA QUE TENGA TIEMPO Y ACTUALIZARÉ ESPORÁDICAMENTE.**

**ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN Y NO ME ODIEN POR ESTA DECISIÓN. HE ESTADO PENSANDO**

**EN ESTO COMO POR DOS SEMANAS YA, DESDE QUE REGRESÉ A LA ESCUELA OTRA VEZ.**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y POR LEER.**

**DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO CUANDO SEA QUE PUEDA DARLES UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN, PERO POR AHORA**

**LES DIGO "NOS VEMOS"... NO ADIÓS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todas!**

**Y aquí estoy de regreso con Un Ángel Condenado, y verán, lo gracioso es que me di cuenta al terminar el capítulo que solo faltaba como un párrafo para tenerlo listo, de haberme dado cuenta antes ya hubiéramos tenido actualización hace más de una semana, y desde entonces otra actualizaciones más. Bueno, ni modo. Punto a mi favor, los capítulos son cortos, tanto que a veces en una hora escribo uno, así que prometo tenerles otro capítulo para el lunes ;)**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir a esta historia. Todavía tenemos muchisimo que ver, apenas empezamos.**

**Bueno, sin más por el momento, sigan con esta lectura.**

**DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.****

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**Abigail Robsten Cullen**

**Gretchen CullenMasen**

**Laubellacullen94**

**karenov17**

**Grace Potter Evans**

**Lunagotik Masen Cullen89**

**sandra32321**

**Kriss21**

**huezito cullen**

**Guest**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14. FOTOGRAFIAS<strong>

Pasé la noche en la sala de estar de Bella, rondando por todas partes, por cada rincón del pequeño apartamento. Buscando, observando, aprendiendo. Ignorando, sobre todo, lo que Emmett decía para molestarme; tranquilo, sabiendo que podía hacerlo ya que Bella estaba pacíficamente dormida en su recamara. No era como si fueran a darse cuenta, ni ella ni Jessica, no podían escuchar a Emmett y yo estaba decidido a ignorarlo. Ni una sola vez salió una palabra de mi boca en respuesta a sus molestos comentarios.

El lugar era pequeño, eso me resultó obvio desde antes de siquiera poner un pie dentro del apartamento. Pero ya que no había empezado con muy buen paso con Bella, tenía que empezar por mi mismo.

Así que mientras observaba a mí alrededor, en mi mente planeaba como iba a empezar mi misión, porque definitivamente, ahora no tenía duda alguna, esto no sería como ninguna otra misión que se me había sido encargada. Antes solo había tenido que volver a la Tierra y ni siquiera había durado más de medio día aquí. Siempre triunfando rápidamente, tan rápidamente que me parecía como si nunca hubiera vuelto.

Esta vez no sería tan rápido, y siendo honesto conmigo mismo, me asustaba el pensar en el tiempo que me tomaría estar en este lugar.

Los recuerdos eran mi peor enemigo; no podía dejarme ganar.

"Mmm," murmuré, acercándome a un mueble lleno de fotografías en marcos.

_No toques eso,_ Emmett empezó a molestar.

Molesto, en mi mente lo maldije. _Cállate, enorme idiota._

Observé con cuidado las pequeñas diferencias que se iban notando cada vez más mientras pasaba el tiempo en las fotografías. Como Isabella iba creciendo y madurando, convirtiéndose de niña a mujer.

_¿Qué miras? ¡Como si tuvieras oportunidad de ver _eso_ alguna vez!_

Gruñí muy ligeramente, más molesto que antes, causando que Emmett se soltara a carcajadas. _¿Qué? No miento._

Había demasiadas fotos, en diferentes lugares, pero fácilmente podía decir que eran cuatro o cinco lugares. Quizá viajes, lugares que había visitado.

En algunos podía ver claramente que estaba con su _vieja_ familia, y en otras con su _nueva_ familia. Recordé que Rosalie me había dicho que había separado a sus padres. ¿Me había dicho sus nombres? Nah, eso no importaba; los sabría por ella misma.

Pasé demasiado tiempo mirando los portarretratos, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que Jessica Stanley estaba abrazándome por la espalda, sin haberme dado cuenta. Gruñí y me regañé mentalmente por haberme permitido distraerme tanto que me había olvidado de mis alrededores, y de quienes podían _descubrirme_.

"Buenos días, Edward," su voz, como lo había hecho el día pasado, trataba de sonar sexy o algo parecido, sin mucho éxito.

Traté de no rodar los ojos, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, no lo hubiera notado. "Buenos días," respondí sin ganas de tratar con esta chica que ya me resultaba molesta.

Al diablo con ella y su "posible" ayuda, como Rosalie había dicho.

Me ayudaría más no meterme con ella, viendo que Bella no confiaba en mí, lo haría menos si me enredaba con su amiga y trataba de conquistarla al mismo tiempo. Así que quedaba decidido.

"¿Quieres darte una ducha o algo?"

¡Rayos! De nuevo con su patético intento.

Emmett se carcajeaba a mi espalda. _Anda, ve y tíratela. Apuesto que Bells lo apreciaría,_ su voz sonando cada vez más lejos, como si se estuviera alejando. Pero no voltee para verlo.

¿Era un ángel siquiera? ¿Tíratela? ¿En serio?

"No, gracias," le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartándome de ella. "¿Qué hora es?"

Jessica se escuchaba un poco triste; y con justa razón. La había rechazado después de engañarla haciéndole creer que la deseaba para que me trajera aquí. Claro que ella no sabía nada de eso.

¿Quién era su estúpido ángel de la guarda? No lo había visto.

"Faltan cinco para las ocho," respondió con algo de frialdad, pero sus ojos retenían tristeza. Al parecer yo no era el único fingiendo.

Giré repentinamente, y Jessica brincó un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida ante mi movimiento.

"¿Dónde esta Bella?"

Jessica me miró con sospecha, y respondió lentamente. "Se fue a clases, ya iba tarde."

"¿Se fue? ¿Cuándo?" pregunté desconcertado. ¿Había estado tan entretenido viendo sus fotografías que no lo había notado?

"Hace cinco minutos, salió corriendo," Jessica respondió, sus ojos entrecerrados. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No importa," le dije, acercándome al sofá donde estaban mis zapatos. Noté por primera vez que Emmett no estaba. Por eso su voz había sonado lejos, seguramente había salido detrás de Bella.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

"Bueno, entonces será que me vaya," murmuré, tomando mis cosas y alejándome hacia la entrada.

"Pero-" Jessica dijo, sus ojos grandes con shock.

"Te veré por ahí," dije saliendo, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de mi.

Ahora, pensé mientras veía a mí alrededor, a encontrar a una escurridiza humana que seguían tratando de escapar de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo chicas, gracias GRACIAS por la espera y seguir la historia.<strong>

**Entonces, ahora cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció el regreso de nuestro ángel de la oscuridad Edward?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todas!**

**Lunes y aquí me tienen de nuevo :))**

**Como les dije a quienes dejaron review, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado y espero que este también les guste. El próximo capítulo este probablemente listo para el miércoles o jueves. Creo que estaré actualizando cada dos o tres días.**

**Bueno, espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos pronto.**

**DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.****

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**Emotica G. W**

**Abigail Robsten Cullen**

**Laubellacullen94**

**Giorka Ramirez Montoya**

**IsAbElA M CuLlEn**

**Kriss21**

**Guest**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15. ACECHO<strong>

Tan pronto como salí, sentí una presencia demasiado alentadora detrás de mí.

"Pensé que Stanley no tenía quien la cuidara," mi voz salió más venenosa de lo que era mi intención.

Una risilla se escuchó. "Jessica no me necesitaba. Tú no estas tras ella," dijo el ángel de la guarda de Jessica, Mike. Lo recordaba tenuemente, no era nada estelar; por eso su tipo eran asignados a aquellos humanos que no podrían dar tantos problemas como otros. Jessica parecía traviesa, pero no mataría ni una mosca.

Resoplé. "Claro, Mike," le dije en un tono que claramente era escéptico. "Cuídala, es toda la advertencia que te daré."

"No es tu objetivo, Cullen," fue lo último que escuché antes de alejarme de allí.

Necesitaba encontrar _mi_ apartamento, darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Pensar en esto de nuevo, mi meta y salir a encontrar a Swan. Era algo tan sin importancia el que Jessica Stanley en realidad si tuviera un ángel de la guarda, que lo olvidé en cuanto di mi primer paso para alejarme de allí.

Encontré el lugar rápidamente; Rosalie había encontrado un apartamento lo suficientemente cerca y lejos del de Bella y su compañera para ir y venir sin sospechas. Lo cual era perfecto, dado que Bella había resultado más lista de lo que imaginaba.

Al llegar, me encontré con un paquete a mi nombre; o el nombre _humano_ que usaría.

_Para: Edward Anthony Masen._

_De: Rosalie Lillian Haught._

_Diviértete en la Tierra._

_Espero verlos pronto en el Averno._

_P.D. Aquí esta todo lo que necesitas._

Suspiré profundamente. Rosalie fue directo al punto. Como era usual, no me sorprendía.

Saqué lo que me había dejado, era toda la información de Isabella Marie Swan. Toda aquella que ya me había dado, y ahora recordaba, e incluso mucha, _mucha_ más de lo que no sabía.

Un nombre saltó al frente en la lista: _Angela Weber._

Ella era la otra amiga, de la que Rosalie me advirtió podía hacerme esto difícil.

Igual que Bella, la chica estaba estudiando Literatura Inglesa; venían del mismo lugar de origen. Amigas desde la infancia, al parecer. Eso significaba que Angela sería muy protectora con su amiga. Aunque me había dado cuenta fácilmente que Bella no necesitaba protección. La chica sabía cuidarse, o simplemente desconfiaba naturalmente de mí; haciéndome las cosas más difíciles.

Gruñí para mis adentros, necesitaba sacar esta estúpida frustración. No podía dejar que Bella Swan me hiciera sentir de esta manera cuando apenas empezaba con ella.

No porque hubiera resultado más lista de lo que imaginaba, significaba que esta lucha ya la había ganado. Emmett no me iba a vencer; le iba a arrebatar a su precioso legado angelical. Un día, muy pronto, regresaría conmigo a las profundidades del Averno.

Seguí revisando entre las cosas que Rosalie me había dejado: varias tarjetas de crédito con una cuenta bancaria con más dinero del que todos los más ricos de Forbes tendrían en mil vidas, un pasaporte y visa, un teléfono celular, credencial, las llaves de un auto con la licencia de manejar.

Solté una carcajada sarcástica.

Pareciera que Rosalie estuviera preocupada porque mi estancia en la Tierra fuera _legal_.

Suponía que en realidad no tenía importancia, pero lo que importaba era que ante los ojos de Bella, yo fuera una persona _buena_ para conquistarla lo suficiente para hacerla caer.

Entonces, supuse también, que tendría que inscribirme en la Universidad.

Aunque parecería un acechador, y eso me podría alejar de Bella en lugar de acercarme a ella. Pero tenía que correr el riesgo.

Debía encontrar un balance.

Pensé de nuevo en algunas opciones que Rosalie me había dado; como el hacerme amigo de Jessica Stanley, pero eso no me parecía una buena idea ahora, después de ver el deseo que sentía por mí y la decepción porque yo no me sintiera igual que ella. Angela Weber tendría que ser mi aliada, no había otra opción. Quizá ella fuera más parecida a Bella, y con un poco de suerte, más ingenua.

Afortunadamente los ángeles de la guarda, ni ningún otro, podían hablar para advertir a sus humanos bajo cuidado sobre nosotros.

Noté una hoja en la caja con las cosas que Rosalie me había enviado que no había visto antes. La tomé, mis ojos entrecerrados. Lucía como un horario; si Rosalie me había inscrito en la Universidad sin consultármelo…

"Oh," murmuré, una sonrisa lentamente apareciendo en mi rostro. "Perfecto."

Y lo era, porque era el horario de clases de Isabella Marie Swan, y llevaba incluida varias de las cosas que solía hacer.

Miré el reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto, para ver en donde se encontraba Bella en este mismo momento. Quizá podría encontrármela dentro de poco y empezar de una vez por todas con esta misión.

Mmm, al parecer tenía una hora libre antes de dirigirse a otra de sus clases… en quince minutos.

Me levanté rápidamente, dirigiéndome a tomar una dicha de cinco minutos. Terminé de cambiarme y arreglarme en menos de diez minutos, y después estaba saliendo del apartamento del que ni me había dado tiempo de echarle un ojo.

Andar por el campus de esta Universidad era como andar por una pasarela. Todos los malditos ojos pertenecientes a las mujeres estaban pegados a mí; varias, incluso, habían tirado sus cosas con tan solo verme, chocado con algo en su camino, tropezado y quedado como tontas frente a mi y los demás. Mi expresión iba cambiando de molesto, a enojado mientras avanzaba hacia el salón de clases donde Bella debía estar a punto de salir para tomar su hora libre.

Sino la alcanzaba, no creía que fuera difícil encontrarla. Mi primera suposición sería que estaría en la biblioteca.

Y estuve en lo correcto.

La encontré encorvada sobre un montón de libros, leyendo una cosa tras otra sobre la historia de la Literatura. Como si estudiar Literatura Inglesa no fuera suficiente seguía enterrada entre más letras. Me apresuré al pasillo donde se encontraban algunos clásicos como _Shakespeare_, y tomé _Macbeth_.

Regresé, y me senté sin decirle nada, como sino supiera quien era.

"¿No te molesta que me siente aquí o si?" pregunté inocentemente.

Bella levantó su mirada, y sus ojos me hicieron reaccionar de inmediato. Tenían un temible fuego detrás de ellos. "¿Tú qué haces aquí?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias chicas, espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Déjenme**** saberlo en sus reviews, y recuerden que reciben adelanto quienes comenten.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola chicas!**

**Bueno, terminé el nuevo capítulo y debo decirles, ME ENCANTÓ el resultado inesperado, me llegó tan de pronto que el capítulo es algo más corto que los pasados dos, pero era necesario. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

**Nos leemos el Sábado con el siguiente.**

**DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.****

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**Abigail Robsten Cullen**

**Giorka Ramirez Montoya**

**Emotica G. W**

**karenov17**

**Gretchen CullenMasen**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16. GOLPES<strong>

_Sí_, esa estúpida voz molesta llenó mi sentido del oído, _¿_tú_ qué haces aquí?_

Decidí ignorar a Emmett, porque si reaccionaba ante sus tontos comentarios tendría fruncido el ceño, y no le daría una buena sensación a Bella.

De acuerdo, concentrándome en lo que tenía que hacer, empezaba a creer fervientemente que esto no sería lo más remotamente fácil como en un inicio había creído. Bella Swan era y sería el mejor reto que se me había presentado. Pero no estaba dispuesto, bajo ningún motivo ni ninguna circunstancia, dejarla que me venciera sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Mirando directamente a Swan, sonreí con desdén.

"Bueno, sí creo que esta es una biblioteca _publica_," miré con satisfacción como el fuego se apagaba apenas perceptiblemente, y un familiar rojo subía a sus mejillas.

_Duh, eres un brujo, Eddie…_

Esta vez no lo pude evitar, arrugué la frente, molesto con el maldito sobrenombre que siempre había odiado. Y Emmett Maldito McCarty lo sabía muy bien, y usaba en mi contra.

Bella lo notó, y se aclaró la garganta un tanto incomoda. "Claro. Pero, ¿qué haces _aquí_?" preguntó, aunque su voz no contenía tanto fuego como sus ojos, estaba perdiendo valor, mientras apuntaba hacia la mesa donde ella estaba trabajando.

Sonreí, limpiando mi rostro de toda expresión molesta. "Oh vamos, eres la única persona que conozco en toda la Universidad," le dije con un falso tono de aflicción.

_Tú…_ Emmett dijo, acercándose a mí, empezando a bailar como un malditamente _molesto_ mosquito tratando de picarme, aleteando los brazos y sus manos en puños como si fuera un estúpido boxeador. _No la harás caer. ¡Bells es mejor de lo que crees!_

"¿Qué hay de Jessica?"

Arrugué la frente, porque recordar a esa chica no me traía buenos recuerdos y apenas tenía unos cuantos de ella, y por la forma en que lo dijo. Había un tono… que me hacía creer que estaba celosa. Perfecto por mí, pero tendría que arreglarlo. Además, ahora rondaba por mi cabeza lo que Emmett había dicho. ¿De verdad creía que no lo sabía? ¿Qué no era precisamente porque era muy buena por lo que yo estaba aquí?

"¿Ves a Jessica aquí?" pregunté gentilmente, volteando a nuestro alrededor como para dejarlo claro. Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Además," le dije. "Tu amiga no me agrada."

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron, y tomaron una expresión de incredulidad.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó acusadoramente.

Sonreí ligeramente, tratando de ignorar las estupideces de Emmett. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Bella se levantó de golpe, recogiendo sus libros en una pila, y guardando otras de sus pertenencias en su bolsa; sus movimientos eran de alguien enojado. "Casi te acuestas con ella y me dices que no _te agrada_. ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Te _ayudó_, Edward, te _ayudó_ cuando te sentías mal. Oh por Dios, ¡eres un completo _idiota_!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," murmuré, levantándome para poner mis manos sobre las suyas, deteniendo sus movimientos frenéticos.

"Quítame tus manos de encima," Bella me ordenó, acentuando cada palabra.

Emmett reaccionó de inmediato. Su expresión se incendió, estaba en modo Guardián al cien por ciento. _Sué .mismo._

"No," le dije decididamente, a ambas. Sino iba a escuchar a Bella, mucho menos a Emmett. Porque al parecer era ahora o nunca. Sino lograba que Bella y yo saliéramos de aquí en buenas paces, jamás lograría que confiara en mí lo suficiente para cumplir con mi misión.

Me sentía como aquella tonta película de Brendan Fraser donde le vende su alma al diablo, y esta frente al amor de su vida como espíritu y ella lo atraviesa. Emmett seguía lanzando golpes que de haber estado yo en forma de ángel oscuro en lugar de humano, como él, me hubieran lanzado a través de la pared.

Sus puños me atravesaban, sin causarme daño alguno, solo dejándome una molestia que tenía que controlar. Nada fácil, tenía que aceptar.

Bella levantó sus ojos, más incredulidad se reflejaba en ellos.

_Déjala, déjala,_ cantaba Emmett entre "golpes".

Levanté una ceja, tratando de no lucir desdeñoso. "¿Qué? ¿Tu también me quieres golpear?"

Una expresión de completa confusión se apoderó de su rostro, antes de ese fuego que empezaba a gustarme se asomara a su mirada, y luego…

Arrugué ligeramente la frente

¿Esa era determinación?

Apenas terminé de preguntarme si veía bien, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la quijada. Sin estar preparado para recibir un golpe en realidad, me tambaleé hacia atrás, cayendo sin gracia al suelo.

Lo ultimo que escuché fue una sonora y escandalosa carcajada, seguida de un _Muy bien hecho, Bells._

Rayos, ¿Bella me había golpeado?

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa!<strong>

**No me esperaba ese final ni yo :O**

**¿Qué les pareció? Estaré esperando sus reviews, como siempre.**

**Gracias.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos!**

**¡Sorpresa, me adelanto con el siguiente capítulo, lo tienen un día antes!**

**Este fin de semana será algo ajetreado para mí, así que no sé si les tenga capítulo pronto, pero espero que para el Lunes tenga el siguiente.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo y las dejo con esta actualización.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.****

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

****Gretchen CullenMasen****

******karenov17******

**Kriss21**

**Abigail Robsten Cullen**

**IsAbElA M CuLlEn**

**Giorka Ramirez Montoya**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17. HACIENDO LAS PACES<strong>

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Estaba en estado de shock, al parecer, porque ¿cómo era posible que esa pequeñez de humana me hubiera tumbado con un golpe a la mandíbula?

Joder, Bella Swan era mucho más de lo que originalmente había pensado; y empezaba a gustarme lo sorprendente e impredecible que era.

Sonreí ligeramente, mis ojos aun estaban cerrados, y ahora escuchaba a Bella llamar mi nombre, su voz una extraña mezcla de preocupación y orgullo. Al parecer estaba feliz de haber logrado tumbarme. Me preguntaba donde había aprendido a golpear tan bien, y si yo era el primer tonto que caía con uno de sus golpes.

_Oh por Dios_, Emmett seguía carcajeándose a mi costa. _Una niñita te derrumbó…_

"Edward, _¿Edward?_" Bella me llamaba, su voz iba subiendo de volumen; juraba que en cualquier momento se pondría histérica. "Oh Dios, ¿qué hice?"

_Deja de hacerte el herido, Edward, que no te queda…_

Ignorando a Emmett, y concentrándome en Bella, mis labios empezaron a torcerse, estaba a punto de sonreír abiertamente; porque escuchar a Bella pasar de leona a gatita era _muy_ divertido. Joder, ni siquiera me importaba que me hubiera golpeado.

No era la primera vez que recibía un gancho, pero sí de una chica.

Me quejé, mientras seguía escuchando al gigante de idiota que tenía por ángel de la Guarda y las suplicas de Bella porque reaccionara.

Hubiera querido dejarla sufrir un poco más, pero tampoco había sido un golpe _tan_ fuerte como para dejarme inconsciente, y ella lo sabía. Si tardaba demasiado sabría que estaba fingiendo y eso la pondría en mi contra. Tenía que usar esto a mi favor; hacerla sentir un poco culpable para que bajara sus defensas.

Empecé a pestañear, preparándome para abrir los ojos, y escuché un suspiro de alivio de parte de Bella.

"Gracias a Dios estas bien," dijo, llevando sus manos a mi mejilla, donde estaba seguro ya estaba rojo e hinchado. Su toque causó que sintiera un relámpago de dolor.

_Oh sí, muy agradecido has de estar con Dios…_

"Ouch," murmuré, abriendo los ojos y empezando a incorporarme. "Eso duele."

"Lo siento, lo siento," Bella canturreaba, sinceramente arrepentida.

_Yo debí haberte golpeado… te hubiera dejado inconsciente, al menos…_

"Shh," dije en una voz suave, mirándola ahora a los ojos. "Esta bien, no te preocupes. Me lo merecía."

Y era la verdad, al parecer no debía meterme con sus amigos. Pero había sido un malentendido, me había dado cuenta que con Bella debía ser lo más claro y conciso posible. No había estado faltándole al respeto a Jessica, solo me había querido referir a que _prefería_ a Bella, no a su amiga. Al parecer, lo había tomado del lado incorrecto.

Los ojos de Bella se incendiaron, aunque aun retenían algo de su arrepentimiento.

"Cierto," dijo con voz dura. "Te lo merecías."

Entonces Bella empezó a levantarse, pero como al intentarse ir, la tomé de la muñeca gentilmente, deteniendo su retirada o huida. Sus ojos volvieron a mí, pero se suavizaron al dirigirse a mi inflamada mejilla.

La mano que no estaba sujetando subió a mi rostro, y cerré los ojos cuando sentí su contacto. Una especia de corriente pasó a mí, como si me hubiera electrocutado pero con un sentimiento fuerte, como si… hubiera química entre nosotros. Bella inhaló profundamente, y supe que seguramente no solo yo lo había sentido.

"Lo siento, de verdad, Edward," me dijo _cariñosamente_, tocando aun gentilmente donde me había golpeado.

_Oh deja de disculparte, Bells, él es un idiota,_ Emmett, al parecer se estaba frustrando.

Sonreí, entonces, no pude evitarlo. Esta era una extraña combinación. Bella sonrió de regreso, lo cual era bueno, muy bueno.

"Ya te dije, me lo merecía," le aseguré, mirándola directo a los ojos. "Pero creo que hubo un malentendido."

Bella entrecerró los ojos, retirando su mano de mi rostro.

Lo cual lamenté muchísimo, el contacto de su piel con la mía, se sentía muy bien.

"¿Malentendido?" Bella preguntó, como si estuviera ofendida.

_¡Ha! Podrá ser destinada a santa, pero no es tonta…_ Emmett se regodeaba con sus comentarios en los momentos menos oportunos. Empezaba a cansarme y apenas tenía menos de un día soportándolo.

Asentí ligeramente, levantándome después de Bella; quejándome, porque al parecer la caída y el golpe habían causado más estragos de los que creía.

Pero esta vez Bella no mostró tanta compasión; estaba molesta.

Bella se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia sus cosas, las tomó y se preparaba para irse, así que me puse en su camino. De aquí no salíamos sino era en buenas paces. No me podía permitir que siguiéramos así; no me convenía. Además había una rara sensación que me hacía querer, _necesitar_ que Bella finalmente me viera sin mantener sus murallas arriba.

Al parecer, tendría que buscarme una táctica diferente con Bella. Porque Emmett tenía razón, la chica era una "santa" pero no tonta. Y lo que Rosalie me había dicho, no me ayudaría. Las _tontadas_ que Emmett decía me servirían muchos más.

"Escucha, Bella," le pedí honestamente, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. "No te vayas."

Bella me miró, sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal, desconfianza en sus profundidades, pero asintió de igual manera.

Sonreí, mostrando mi agradecimiento.

_Anda, Bells, sal de aquí. No lo escuches,_ ahora Emmett rondaba a su alrededor, cambiando miradas suplicantes a Bella con miradas asesinas a mí.

"No intentaba ser grosero cuando hablaba de mi falta de interés por tu amiga Jessica," empecé explicándole, _diciéndole la verdad_, me corregí internamente. Me estaba sorprendiendo. Bella resopló en respuesta, pero no dijo nada. "Solo decía que… bueno," me aclaré la garganta. "_Tú_ me gustas más."

Bella articuló un sonido que parecía un jadeo y resoplo. "Sí, _claro_."

La miré directo a los ojos, había cierto miedo en ellos; como si temiera creerme, como si algo la retuviera. Y volvía a lo que había pensado antes; alguien había hecho que esta chica no tuviera autoestima suficiente para creerse lo que era.

"No miento, Bella," le dije sinceramente. "Pero sino me quieres creer… al menos dame una oportunidad. Me agradas, _mucho_."

Eso no era una mentira, y estaba segura que aun con miedo, Bella vería la verdad en mis ojos.

Al menos eso esperaba.

"Entonces," dije después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio. "Al menos, ¿me dejarías ser tu amigo?"

Esto era definitivo. Teníamos que salir de aquí en buenas condiciones. No podía fallar. _Vamos, Bella,_ decía en mi mente, _créeme._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado :))<strong>

**Chicas, estoy un poco decepcionada con los reviews. Esta historia tiene 61 alertas y 67 favoritos, y solamente de cinco a siete dejan review. ¿Qué pasa? No sean tímidas, una cosa que disfruto aparte de escribir es leer sus opiniones.**

**Anímense a dejar review, que al mismo tiempo me animan a escribir más.**

**GRACIAS..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola de nuevo,**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, no hay mucho que decir, espero que la disfruten y tengo noticias:**

**AYER SUBÍ UNA IDEA QUE SURGIÓ DESPUÉS DE ESCUCHAR UNA CANCIÓN, ESPERO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. PUEDEN IR A DARSE UNA VUELTA, ACABO DE SUBIR EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Disfruten, nos leemos abajo.**

**DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.****

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**karenov17**

**Gretchen CullenMasen**

**Abigail Robsten Cullen**

**Lurix**

**Katherine Swan**

**Emotica G. W**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18. ¿AMIGOS?<strong>

Emmett se había mantenido extrañamente silencioso, noté justo antes de que abriera su enorme boca.

_¿Amigos?_ Emmett resopló, _eres peor de lo que creía._

Cerré los ojos rápidamente, deseando que este enorme idiota se callara, desapareciera o algo muy parecido, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no pasaría. Deseando que Bella me creyera, que me aceptara…

Por el bien de esta misión.

Bella me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de mis ojos; sus propios ojos, esos lagos de chocolate que armaban su mirada, rebuscaban dentro de mí, en mis profundidades, tanto que me estaba poniendo nervioso, podía sentir mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón acelerándose. Me dejaba confundido, porque no entendía como lograba tener este efecto en mí.

"¿Entonces?" pregunté con voz débil, poniéndome ansioso por su falta de respuesta.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, y soltó un suspiro. "Bien," respondió con algo de aprehensión. "Amigos."

Le ofrecí una sonrisa torcida, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, ignorando las miradas que Emmett me aventaba desde atrás de Bella, manteniendo una postura protectora. Pero no era como si pudiera hacer mucho en contra mía físicamente.

Al parecer, Bella era completamente capaz de cuidarse sola.

"Primero dime," le dije sonriendo, con un tono bromista. "¿Quién te enseñó a golpear así?" luego me toqué la mejilla hinchada para demostrar mi punto.

Bella se puso más roja que antes.

Alzando una ceja, le dije, "Vamos, dime… somos amigos, ¿cierto?"

"Charlie," arrugué la frente cuando dijo ese nombre, y Bella rápidamente asintió, aclarándome que Charlie era su padre.

_Oh cierto_, dije asintiéndome a la vez.

"Bueno, Charlie, mi papá me enseñó lo básico en defensa propia," me explicó, su voz tomando un tinte de vergüenza.

"Claro," dije, recordando lo que Rosalie me había dicho. "Tu padre es policía."

Bella me miró extrañada, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

_Uh-oh, Eddie se descubrió…_ Emmett se burló.

Rayos, "Ahm, Jessica me comentó algo," mentí sin problemas.

La mirada de Bella volvió a neutral. "Ah," fue todo lo que murmuró; y ahora parecía incomoda.

Me senté de regreso en la mesa donde había interrumpido sus estudios, alzando mi mirada hacia ella. "Escucha, Bella," le dije en tono tranquilizador. "Sé que no tuvimos un buen inicio. Pero en verdad me agradas, así que… ¿podríamos empezar de cero, sinceramente?"

Estiré mi brazo hacia ella, ofreciéndole mi mano en son de paz.

_No, no, no, Bells, no le creas, es un mentiroso, eso es lo que es,_ Emmett estaba desesperándose un poco ante mi avance.

Vamos, vamos, la animaba en mi interior, ¿qué esperas? Dame la mano, vamos…

Bella tomó un profundo respiro, cerrando sus ojos y al soltarlo, los abrió. Sonrió ligeramente, y yo en respuesta. Regresó a la silla donde había estado sentada, y dejó caer con un ligero sonido sus libros en la mesa, sentándose después. Miró mi brazo aun estirado, para luego sacudir mi mano. Esa corriente eléctrica pasando de ella a mí, o de mí a ella, no estaba seguro, al tocarnos.

En ese momento, me recordó tanto a Jane que me fue difícil tomar un profundo respiro para controlarme. Jane siempre solía cerrar sus ojos cuando se exasperaba, esperando borrar de su mente la imagen que la molestaba, soltando el aire y con el esa imagen; mostrando una sonrisa genuina, porque todo quedaba olvidado.

"_Vamos, Edward," su voz resonaba en mis oídos como si en verdad estuviera escuchándola, mientras su imagen jalaba a mí yo pasado de la mano, como si lo llevara a la horca. "Es solo una película, no te puedes negar."_

"_No, Jane," le supliqué, porque con esa chica no tenía limites. "Odio ir a los cines. Docenas de tontos riendo con mas tontadas."_

_Jane había cerrado sus ojos, tomado un profundo respiro para luego soltarlo, abrir sus enormes ojos marrones, sonriendo. "Bien, me debes un maratón un día de estos."_

La presión de su apretón se incrementó apenas de forma perceptible ante mi reacción, como si fuera inconsciente de tal movimiento.

"Amigos," declaró con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí abiertamente. Esto se sentía bien, correcto… y _ese_ sentimiento no era el que necesitaba; y no tenía ni la más maldita mínima idea de porque me sentía de esa manera. Debía estar "alegre" o satisfecho porque Bella finalmente me creyera, o al menos se rindiera y aceptara intentar ser mi amiga. Solo necesitaba un huequito por donde me dejara entrar, que confiara en mí, y eso me iba a tomar tiempo, ahora lo notaba.

Me dijo a mi mismo, que Rosalie no estaría tan molesta con el tiempo que me tomara mientras lograra mi misión.

"Gracias, Bella," le dije sonriendo. "De verdad aprecio esta oportunidad."

Bella me miró con ligera sospecha. "¿En serio no quieres ser mi amigo porque estas interesado en Jessica?"

Solté una carcajada, que retumbó en el lugar, y escuchamos un "Silencio," siseado. Los dos nos agachamos ligeramente, tratando de no reírnos.

Cuando nos calmamos, me acerqué a ella, con su mano aun seguramente enlazada con la mía, rocé su oreja con mis labios y un temblor la recorrió dulcemente mientras le suspiraba al oído. "Me gustan las chicas que saben leer un buen libro."

Se estremeció cuando me alejé de ella, y Bella se aclaró la garganta, sacudiendo la cabeza como para aclarar su mente.

_No lograrás confundirla, Edward,_ Emmett me advirtió. _Es más inteligente que eso._

"Yo… ah," Bella medio tartamudeó, mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente. "Yo ya me iba… así que… si, ya me voy."

"Espera," le pedí, levantándome de la silla.

Bella volteó a verme, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

"¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?" le pregunté, inseguro. Quería que creyera que me preocupaba no verla de nuevo; aunque claro que en realidad, _sí_ debía preocuparme si la perdía. Rosalie me castigaría como a nadie ni nunca antes. "Como amigos, claro."

Levantó la mirada, "Ahm, ya veremos," solamente murmuró, alejándose de mí.

Hablando un poco más alto, le dije, "Sabes que sé donde vives, no te escaparás tan fácilmente de mí, _amiga_."

Bella se volvió ligeramente hacia mí, una sonrisa jugando en las esquinas de sus labios. "Lo sé," y con eso, la vi alejarse hasta desaparecer de mi vista, con un Emmett que no me quitó la vista de encima hasta ya no verme.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, y comenten, claro.<strong>

**No sé cuando será la próxima actualización, pero será en la semana.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD, aquí les dejo este pequeño regalo que llega algo tarde, pero como dicen: más vale tarde que nunca, cierto? Espero que esten de acuerdo conmigo :)**

**Espero hayan tenido una linda Noche Buena y Navidad quienes lo celebran, y pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Disfrutenlo ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: **CUALQUIER DIALOGO Y PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES DE MI OBRA.****

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**Emotica G. W**

**karenov17**

**Abigail Robsten Cullen**

**Gretchen CullenMasen**

**Grace Potter Evans**

**Guest**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19. EN LA CAFETERÍA<strong>

Salí de ahí, ignorando la mirada asesina que me echaba la bibliotecaria en la entrada, después del "desorden" que había causado. Pude haberme… divertido con ella, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Quizá un día no muy lejano volvería a verla, y no precisamente en la biblioteca.

Empecé a caminar de regreso a mi apartamento, cuando repentinamente sentí un revoloteo extraño en mi estomago, y luego un ligero rugido.

_Ooh,_ pensé, _tengo hambre._

Casi había olvidado por completo las reacciones humanas que había recobrada al regresar a la Tierra. Como ángel oscuro o de la luz, no teníamos tales necesidades como comer o dormir, pero aquí si las tenías.

Maldecí en voz baja, volviendo mi mirada al suelo, deteniéndome por unos segundos a considerar. Había tomado una de las tarjetas de crédito que Rosalie había puesto a mi disposición, pero no conocía este lugar. Nunca antes había estado en Dartmouth. Así que no me quedaría otra opción más que seguir adelante, y entrar en el primer restaurante o cafetería con la que me encontrara.

Odiaba la convivencia con los humanos, pero estaba consciente de que habían varias cosas que tenía que hacer obligatoriamente para empezar, y luego con Bella.

Esta vez fui absorbiendo todo a mi alrededor, los lugares que pasaba, las personas, los _ángeles_ que los acompañaban las veinticuatro horas del día; y por primera vez en años, me pregunté que estaría haciendo la que una vez fue mi familia, y los que seguirían siéndolo por más que yo lo negara.

Borré ese pensamiento de mi mente de inmediato. No me importaba, no tenía por qué importarme, ni a ellos porque interesarse en mí.

Me detuve en seco, viendo un lugar prometedor a unos cuantos metros.

"_El Pozo"_ leía el nombre del lugar, parecía un bar/restaurante.

Alcé ambas cejas, "Veamos que tal esta," dije para mi mismo, avanzando hacia la entrada, con más hambre repentinamente, es como si mi estomago supiera que había comida muy cerca.

Y en realidad lo estaba, así que no me sorprendía.

El olor a comida me asaltó unos cuantos pasos antes de alcanzar la puerta, que daba la ilusión de ser _muy_ vieja y a punto de caerse en su lugar si la movías de la forma incorrecta, o simplemente si la abrías. Dentro, se escuchaban platicas murmuradas, tranquilas; el lugar daba la impresión de un bar de baja categoría, pero se escuchaba como una cafetería cualquiera.

Al entrar, era toda una sensación distinta de lo que parecía por fuera. Estaba a medio llenar, alguna que otra familia dispersa en varias mesas, varios solitarios como yo, estaban sentados en bancos que alineaban la cocina donde atendían los mismos cocineros, parejas y amigos ocupaban también las mesas. El lugar lucía tranquilo, de alguna forma parecía rendirle tributo al Viejo Oeste.

Decidí sentarme en una pequeña mesa para dos personas, pero que más bien parecía apenas poder servir para una sola persona. Y luego esperé a que una mesera viniera a dejarme el menú y tomar mi orden. En este momento, no me importaba demasiado lo que hicieran aquí.

Escuché unas risillas, y levanté la mirada. A unas mesas de distancia, había un grupo de chicas – universitarias, por lo que veía – mirando hacia mi dirección.

Las ignoré, bajando la mirada sin mostrar reacción alguna ante su indeseada y no pedida atención. Algunas chicas estaban solteras, estaba seguro, porque pedían, rogaban demasiado por un poco de atención.

Un minuto después, un chico que usaba unos lentes en mal estado, se acercó a mí con un pedazo de cartón en la mano, que lucía como las puertas de las cantinas del Viejo Oeste. Definitivamente ese era el tema de este lugar.

"Hola, soy Ben," el chico dijo, tenía un aire de cerebrito o de esos que se la pasaban escondidas tras libros de comics. "Y el día de hoy seré su mesero. Aquí tiene el menú," me explicaba mientras me entregaba el pedazo de cartón que era el menú y colocaba una taza boca abajo sobre un pequeño plato. "¿Quiere un poco de café mientras decide que pedirá?"

Asentí lentamente, evitando mirarlo por mucho a los ojos.

El chico, Ben, levantó la tasa y vertió el liquido que tanto parecía gustarle a los humanos, que llamaban café, diciendo, "En un momento vuelvo para tomarle su orden."

Tomé un lento sorbo del café, puro, sin azúcar ni crema, pensando en cual sería mi siguiente paso. Quería simplemente salir de aquí y dirigirme al apartamento de Bella, _obligarla_ a ser mi amiga. Pero creía que eso levantaría sospechas, empezaría a preguntarse porque tenía tanto interés.

Observé ausentemente el menú, decidiéndome en otra parte de mi mente que ordenar, mientras seguía ponderando mis opciones actuales.

Después de cinco minutos, el chico Ben regresó. "¿Listo para ordenar?"

"Dame un momento," le pedí, volviendo mi mirada al menú rápidamente. Entonces Ben se distrajo con el sonido de un celular sonando, _su_ celular.

Me miró de reojo disculpándose, yo solo asentí. Ben sacó su celular y contestó. "Ang, amor, estoy trabajando."

Quien sea que estaba al otro lado de la línea, obviamente se disculpó y dijo algo más. "Angela, te dije que iríamos. No te preocupes, te veré en el apartamento de Bella y Jessica…"

¿Bella y Jessica? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?

"Sí, allí estaré…" Ben respondió prometiendo. "bien, a las 6… claro… bien, te veo entonces… yo también te quiero, Ang, adiós."

"Lo siento," Ben murmuró cuando guardó su celular, volteando a verme. "Era mi novia, quería asegurarse que no olvidara nuestros planes. Quiere salir…" claramente el chico era platicador cuando estaba nervioso. "con su amiga Bella, quien es genial, pero debo estar allí, porque al parecer, nunca hacemos nada juntos… pero, ¿qué quiere que haga? Bells no deja que le presenten a nadie, y espanta a todos aquellos que si le presentamos. Como este chico, Demetri, no sé que le hizo o dijo, pero jamás volvimos a verlo…"

Alcé una ceja, interesante.

Ben, al parecer, creyó que me molestaba su palabrerío. ¡Que equivocado estaba!

"No te preocupes, Ben… ¿cierto?" Ben asintió, y seguí. Esta era una oportunidad que no me podía perder. "Al menos tú tienes una novia y amigos con quien salir. Yo soy nuevo aquí, y no conozco a nadie."

La expresión de Ben cambió; esta chico era extremadamente bueno. "Pero bien," dije bajando la mirada menú. "No te aburriré con eso, mejor ordeno."

Ben asintió, pero parecía como si quisiera decir algo más. Después de pedirle lo que comería, Ben se retiró. Si lograba mi objetivo, al volver, el chico me invitaría a acompañarlos. Los humanos eran fácilmente manipulables.

Me concentré en lucir solitario y algo melancólico; así que cuando Ben volvió y después de colocar mi comida en la mesa y dijo "¿Sabes, podrías acompañarnos? Donde vamos 3 podemos ir 4, ¿cierto?" no me sorprendió para nada.

Sonreí, porque esta cafetería había sido una grandiosa elección; no solo por Ben, la comida lucía increíble.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, ojalá les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.<strong>

**Lo siento chicas, por no haberles mandado adelanto esta vez, pero se me atrevesaron algunas cositas, por ejemplo la Navidad y su semana anterior llena de idas y venidas, casi no tuve tiempo de escribir, terminé el capítulo ayer en casa de mi abuela, donde pasamos las fiestas.**

**Nos vemos con el próximo capítulo.**

**GRACIAS :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 20. UN ALIADO INESPERDO**

¡OH MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, JODER!

La comida estaba horrible, lo que era decir mucho al respecto. Tuve que forzar cada diminuto bocado a través de mi garganta. Había sido una gran farsa el como lucía, a primera vista, hubiera jurado que era la mejor comida que había tenido. Incluso la bebida era inservible. ¿Qué tan difícil era tener un refresco en lata en buenas condiciones? No quería ni imaginar que tal estaba el agua.

_Te lo mereces, por malo,_ el ángel de la Guarda de Ben hacía acto de presencia. Pero él, como Mike – el ángel de Jessica – sabían que no estaba tras ellos; por eso no se sentían tan amenazados como Emmett.

Me estremecí, forzando otro bocado a través de mí ahora adolorida garganta. Esto calmaría a mi estomago y mataría mis papilas gustativas.

El mesero, Ben, volvió a mi mesa.

Tuve que forzar una sonrisa cuando preguntó que tal estaba la comida. "Bien."

Agh, casi vomitaba lo poco que había ingerido, y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de poder comer mucho más. Así que le pedí Ben que me trajera una gelatina de fresa. ¿Cómo podrían arruinar un postre tan simple y sencillo?

Mientras esperaba, pensaba en cómo haría para que Ben me invitara a unirme a esa salida donde Bella estaba invitada.

Mastiqué intentando con todas mis fuerzas en no pensar sobre lo que estaba comiendo; o haciendo el intento, más bien. Parecía que la comida se ponía peor con cada minuto que pasaba, o entre más pensaba en dejar de comerlo, de una vez por todas. Deseaba poder agarrar el tonto plato en mis manos y arrojarlo a la pared más cercana. Ver como se hacía añicos y la comida quedaba inaccesible.

"Aquí esta el postre," Ben apareció a mi lado, sin notarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de tragar. "¿Qué le ha parecido la comida?"

Hice una mueca, estaba seguro, en lugar de sonreír.

Pero, dado el hecho, de que quería ganarme al chico, dije simplemente. "Deliciosa."

Ben sonrió con satisfacción, y después de decirme que en unos minutos volvía, me dejó a probar el tonto postre. ¡Cuan equivocado estaba! La gelatina sabía a tierra. Por todos los infiernos, ¿qué rayos le ponían a la comida aquí? Esa era una respuesta que prefería se mantuviera sin saber.

Empujé el plato, resignado a tener que comprar algo de comida rápida en un McDonald's o hacerme unos macarrones con queso. Lo que sea… no, jamás volvería a decir "lo que sea" cuando se tratara de comida.

Miré de lado a Ben acercándose, con una mirada de disculpa.

"¿Cómo estuvo su comida?" preguntó con una sonrisa en la voz.

Alcé una ceja. "Genial," el sarcasmo goteaba incesante en mi tono.

Ben lanzó una carcajada. "¡Vamos, amigo!" dijo entre risas. "La comida aquí…" se agachó entonces para acercarse a mí, su voz bajando de nivel a un murmullo. "apesta. Es horrible."

Sonreí ligeramente. "Tienes razón, creí que iba a vomitarla," dije entre risillas.

"Toda la gente que ves," Ben explicó. "es porque es su primera vez visitando el lugar."

"Oh," asentí, entendiendo. "Todo cobra sentido."

Los dos reímos un poco más, y luego le pedí la cuenta a Ben. Aun no lograba pensar en algo para que Ben me invitara a esa salida que tenía con su novia y Bella. Era imperativo salir de aquí con un plan.

Mientras iba por la cuenta, yo pensaba rápidamente, pero sin mucho éxito.

Eso fue hasta que escuché una discusión acalorada detrás de mí; y de inmediato reconocí una de las dos voces. _Ben_.

Arrugué la frente, porque el chico no parecía de esos que peleaban.

Volteé a mí alrededor, pero apenas habían unas cinco personas y ninguna parecía notar el enfrentamiento que se llevaba a cabo a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Las paredes viejas y oscuras parecían prestar más atención que estos monos.

Sacudí la cabeza, y me esforcé por escuchar lo esencial.

"¿Es en serio, jefe?" la pregunta de Ben estaba llena de incredulidad. "No puedo hacerme esto."

"Eso y más te mereces, chico," la voz de su _jefe_ sonaba petulante.

"Pero-"

"Pero nada," el jefe ni siquiera dejó a Ben terminar. "Eras un trabajador mío, así que deberías haber tenido en mente el defender tu lugar de trabajo."

Ben resopló. "Como si fuera posible. Este lugar es un _asco_."

Alcé una ceja, impresionado.

"¿Ah sí?" la otra voz sonó. "Pues te libero de este lugar, _ESTAS DESPEDIDO, largo_."

Oh, pensé, de eso se trataba.

"Bien," dijo Ben, escuché y miré como aventaba el mandil que llevaba puesto y salía del lugar a pasos agigantados y pesados, echando humo.

Rayos, no podía perderlo.

Me levanté rápidamente y aventé unos cuantos billetes que traía en efectivo y salí disparado del lugar. Definitivamente, sería la primera, única y última vez que entraba a esta pocilga.

En cuanto vi la luz del atardecer, vi a Ben alejándose, llevaba la cabeza agachada en una postura vencida, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Me apresuré, y pronto lo estaba alcanzando.

"Ben," le hablé, pero no se volvió. "¡Hey, Ben!" lo llamé con más volumen.

Su postura vencida cambió rápidamente, como si estuviera sorprendido de que en realidad era su nombre el que estaba escuchando. Sacudí la cabeza, llamándolo nuevamente hasta que finalmente volteó hacia mí.

Me había detenido a unos cuantos pasos de él, y creo que había sido una buena idea. Porque estaba casi seguro de que de haber estado más cerca de él, se me habría avecinado encima, abrazándome y soltándose a llorar como una niña. Sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados, como si unas cuantas lágrimas ya se hubieran escapado y lucía devastado.

Resoplé en mi interior.

_¡Es solo un trabajo, camarada!_

"Hey, ¿qué pasó?" pregunté, tratando de sonar preocupado.

Ben se encogió de hombros. "Me despidieron, eso pasó."

Abrí los ojos, _sorprendido_, y dije. "Eso es malo, supongo."

Me respondió resoplando incrédulamente. "¿Malo? Es terrible. Tengo que pagar la renta de mi apartamento para mañana, y ahora no podré. No sé qué voy a hacer."

_Oh, aquí estaba la entrada que tanto necesitaba._

Sonreí en mi interior, haciendo un pequeño baile de victoria, y esforzándome por no mostrar la alegría que estas noticias provocaban en mí, la ventaja que estaba colocándose de mí era muy alta, demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Después de todo, usar a un débil y tonto humano para conseguir lo que deseaba no era algo raro para los de mi especie. A esto nos dedicábamos los ángeles de la oscuridad.

Y aunque por dentro me estremecía de alegría, arrugué mi frente, mis hombros cayendo ligeramente como si sintiera el peso que Ben ahora cargaba.

Resoplé, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. "Sí, bueno, creo que tienes razón."

Ben asintió pesadamente. "No sé qué haré," dijo quejumbrosamente, pero parecía más un murmullo hacia él mismo, que uno que buscara respuesta de un tercero.

Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de lucir un poco incómodo. Después de todo, apenas lo estaba conociendo, era un completo extraño para Ben y no quería lucir sospechoso queriendo o mostrándome muy dispuesto a ayudarlo así de la nada.

"Escucha, Ben," mantuve mis ojos fijos en el suelo, y aclaré mi garganta una segunda vez. "Quizá… no sé, quizá podría prestarte un cuarto libre que tengo en mi apartamento mientras resuelves tu problema."

Levanté los ojos entonces, y Ben estaba claramente sorprendido.

"¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Claro, amigo," respondí, sonriendo ligeramente. "Digo, pareces un buen chico, así que, ¿por qué no?"

Ben sonrió ampliamente. Y yo también. Había caído fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que era hora de que me decidiera a hacer algo al respecto.<strong>

**Sé que en mi perfil les avisaba que no seguiría escribiendo y era el plan hasta hace media hora, probablemente. Me puse a releer los reviews de mis historias y me llegó la inspiración y las ganas de escribir. Así que, como ven, los reviews si animan a los escritores a seguir escribiendo, por lo que les ruego que si quieren más de esta historia, me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Gracias, y espero les haya gustado. Será un mini-fic o Drabble (como le dicen en inglés). Los capítulos serán cortos, ya que pronto entraré a la Universidad nuevamente, y tendré menos tiempo. Y es más fácil para mi escribir de poco a poco.**

**Nos leemos, gracias por su paciencia si siguen conmigo. Nos vemos en otras historias que pienso continuar como la "Todo por una mordida y un reto", "¿Es solo un cuarto de hotel vacío, o no?" y "Déjame ser el chico de tus sueños". Las cuatros historias serán convertidas a mini-fics.**

**-DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. SINO NI SIQUIERA INTENTARÉ SEGUIR-**

**P.D. este es el último capítulo semi largo que verán, ya estaba empezado por eso decidí no cortarlo. Los que sigan serán más cortos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 21. NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

Ben estuvo en mi apartamento en menos de un día, acompañado todo el tiempo por Angela quién lo ayudó a llevar todas sus cosas. No tardaron mucho ni necesitaron de mi ayuda – aunque me ofrecí, como _buen_ amigo que era -, Ben apenas era dueño de un par de cosas. Eso sí, traía una caja llena de comics. Allí puse un alto y ni siquiera fingí estar interesado en esas cosas.

Angela era una chica buena, y si no hubiera sido por la misión, quizá hubiera considerado pasarla al lado oscuro. Por el momento, necesitaba comportarme lo mejor que pudiera para que esta chica le hablara a Bella de mí.

Todo iba bien.

Al parecer Angela y Ben todavía estaban dispuestos a salir esta noche ahora que no tenían la preocupación de dónde pasaría Ben la noche y qué haría sino podía pagar la renta de su apartamento.

Angela estaba sentada frente a mí ocupando un sillón personal mientras yo estaba en el sillón para dos personas. Me miraba profundamente, como si tratara de entenderme, yo solamente le sonreía de vez en cuando, con desdén cuando notaba sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente. No era cómo el sonrojo de Bella, había una diferencia notable.

"Y… ¿de dónde eres, Edward?" Angela preguntó, sinceramente curiosa.

Respondí sin dar cabida a más preguntas sobre mi lugar de origen, con el primer lugar que se me ocurrió. "Chicago."

Angela alzó las cejas, sorprendida. "Wow, debe ser un cambio muy drástico de clima."

Sonreí. En realidad el Averno y California no eran tan diferentes. "Lo es," de nuevo con las respuestas cortas.

"Seré directa, Edward," Angela repentinamente me dijo, sus ojos marrones me miraban directamente. Yo asentí, y siguió. "Ben me dice que saldrás esta noche con nosotros," volví a asentir y pregunté si eso le parecía bien. "Claro, solo quiero que estes consciente que mi amiga, Bella, no es de las que salen muy seguido. _Por favor_, no le coquetees porque saldrá huyendo."

Celebré interiormente, porque si Angela me estaba aconsejando y diciéndome una manera de no ahuyentar a Bella, era porque le caía bien.

"De acuerdo, gracias por el consejo," le respondí, sonando sincero.

Ya tenía a Angela de mi lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Dejen sus reviews, por favor, es todo lo que pido.<strong>

**Espero les guste. Nos leemos pronto.**

**DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE, DIALOGO O HISTORIA DE CREPÚSCULO ES OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES MÍO.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 22. MUNICIÓN**

Los tres nos dedicamos a "ver una película" durante el resto de la tarde. Ben no había tardado demasiado en ponerse cómodo, aunque aún no lucía del todo cómodo con la idea de considerar este su apartamento, también. A mí realmente no me importaba, no planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo. Este tampoco era mi apartamento. Pero no era como si pudiera explicarle mis verdaderas razones a Ben.

Angela no se inmiscuía pero si preguntaba mucho. Pero era solo porque quería conocerme. Después de todo, Ben viviría conmigo y eso me hacía parte de sus amigos. Era una chica demasiado buena pero no totalmente ingenua. Era muy inteligente de su parte preguntar tanto.

"Angie, deja de atosigar a Edward con tantas preguntas, anda,"no lucemasiado en ponerse comodo,

es,"los digitos Ben le había rogado en cierto momento.

Angela se había sonrojado, pero sus ojos mostraban su decisión. Seguiría preguntando.

Había soltado una carcajada solamente. "Déjala, Ben. No me molesta. En serio."

Así que Angela había seguido. Estaba seguro que había abarcado todas las áreas necesarias para dar por hecho que me conocía ante otra persona. Y esa persona era Bella. Angela se estaba preparando, y yo le daría la munición que necesitara.

¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana? ¿Sigues en contacto con ellos? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cuál es tu banda favorita? ¿Película favorita? ¿Libro favorito? ¿Materia favorita? ¿Comida favorita? ¿Morenas o rubias? ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? ¿Relaciones serias? ¿Usas las redes sociales? ¿Playa o bosque? ¿Deporte favorito? ¿Equipo favorito? ¿Biblioteca o club? ¿Auto o bicicleta? Y las preguntas siguieron, algunas resultaban ridículas, pero al final, Angela parecía satisfecha.

"Creo que te irá muy bien, Edward," me aseguró con una sonrisa. "Ahora es tiempo de irnos de fiesta, chicos," Angela dijo con pretendida emoción.

Sonreí, asintiendo.

Ben y yo nos levantamos. Me acerqué a Angela.

"Entonces, ¿crees que saldrá huyendo?"

Angela me miró especulativamente. "Creo que esta vez se quedará."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, aquí con el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste, ya saben.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto con más.**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, siempre me gusta leer que opinan de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE, DIALOGO O HISTORIA DE CREPÚSCULO ES OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES MÍO.**


End file.
